A Second Chance
by Princess Kakarotto
Summary: The death of his family at the hands of the Cell has left Goku a broken man. Greatly worried for her longtime friend, Bulma hires a private nurse to take care of Goku and watch over him at all times. What does fate have in store for Goku and his new private nurse? (REPOST) (CONTAINS SENSITIVE THEMES) (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DB franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **"HEY,** lunch is ready!"

Goku looked towards his wife, Chichi who had just finished setting and arranging all the food. The three of them were out on a picnic that day and while he and Gohan fished, Chichi busied herself with preparing their food.

Gohan immediately sprang out of the water and quickly dried himself before putting on his clothes back. "Come on Dad, let's go. I'm starving!"

Goku smiled at his son before they walked over to Chichi who had a smile on her face. Gohan sat across from his parents while Goku sat beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her. "The food looks really delicious, Chichi." He said to her as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him and handed him a plate. "Well, then go and help yourself now. I prepared all your favorites." She told him.

He took the plate from her and filled it with food while Gohan was already busy eating his own fill. Chichi watched her son and her husband eat and smiled to herself. They really look like a perfect and happy family at that moment. How she wished that moment would never end.

Chichi felt a pang of sadness as she thought of what's about to happen during the succeeding days. Her husband and her son are about to go and join Cell's tournament and face the evil android who was responsible for the death of many people in the neighboring villages. Deep inside her, Chichi was greatly worried for her husband's and her son's safety, but she knew that there is nothing she could do, Goku and Gohan are among the strongest beings on this planet who are qualified and have the chance of beating Cell, and just like the rest of humankind, Chichi wanted to put an end to the evil android's reign of terror.

Goku noticed his wife looking at them intently and immediately he knew that something is bothering her. He knew her all too well during all the years that they were married, that he knew the meaning of her every actions. He stopped eating and turned towards her.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

Chichi seemed to have awakened from her reverie when she heard her husband's voice. She looked at him and tried to smile. "N-Nothing.. I was just thinking of something." She answered.

He inched closer to her. "What about?"

She looked at him and met his gaze. Right at that moment, she wanted to tell him how she felt but she didn't want to break down in tears in front of Gohan and ruin that special family moment, so with all the strength that she could muster, she answered him while trying to prevent her voice from breaking.

"I was thinking of the upcoming Cell Games, h-how you will beat that monster and put an end to.. To his evil ways." She replied.

Goku thought for a moment. "Hmm... Is that all?" He was not convinced with her answer.

Chichi nodded. "Yes. That's all. But forget about it. W-We're here to have a good time. I-I'm sorry for bringing out such things.." She said as she started gathering the used dishes.

Goku nodded but made a mental note to ask her later about it. He knew that there is something else bothering her besides what she had said. He decided to talk about it with her privately once they get home.

* * *

 **LATER** that day, Goku carried a sleeping Gohan in his arms while Chichi held on to their picnic basket as they walked on home. She was still silent during the whole trip, yet another thing that Goku noticed. Now he is fully convinced that something is wrong. He is not used to his wife acting like this.  
When they reached their house, Goku went up to his son's bedroom and laid Gohan down on his bed while Chichi went straight to the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes they had used. She needed to do something to keep her mind from thinking negatively about the upcoming Cell Games and worrying about her husband and her son. However, she couldn't help it as tears started forming and pooling in her eyes. She had not seen Cell but she knew that the monster is strong, for Goku would not bother to train inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with their son if he knew that he had enough power to beat Cell. What if the monster had the upperhand and something happened to Goku or to Gohan during the battle? What if these few days were the last days that she would be with them? Chichi shook her head as the tears finally flowed down her face. She loved her family so much, she didn't know what she would do without them.

She was caught by surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her closer to rest against him. Goku held his wife closer to him as she cried, a small frown on his face.

"Chichi..." He started. "You know that I hate seeing you cry..."

She moved in his arms and pressed herself closer to him as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh Goku!" She exclaimed. "How can you expect me not to cry? I am worried... Deeply worried for you and for our son. If I were to be asked, I don't want you two to participate in this... This tournament. But I know there's nothing I can do.. You would still go.. Even if I try to stop you..." She said.

"Chichi... I told you, I'll come back to you.. We'll come back to you safe. I promised you that, didn't I?" He said as he rubbed her arm gently.

"What if you die? It's not that I don't trust you, Goku, but what if something happens to you? I haven't seen that monster but I know that he's strong, maybe even stronger than you are now. What if you get killed once more? I would have to be alone again... And what if he hurts our son? Goku, I'd rather die than see both of you hurt, or live my life without you two..." She said as her words dissolved in a torrent of tears.

"No! Don't say that, Chichi. You and Gohan are the most important people in this planet for me and I won't let anything happen to you. I'd die for you if I have to, I'd kill if I have to, just to keep both of you safe." He told her as he tightened his arms around her. For some reason, what she had said about her dying rather than live her life without him and their son bothered him and triggered a feeling of uneasiness deep within him. For a while, he continued to hold her as she cried her heart out.

"I.. I love you, Goku. I don't know what I would do without you..." She confessed as she looked up at him and caressed his cheek with her fingers.

He placed a hand over her hand that was on his face, making their fingers interlace with each other. "I love you too, Chichi. Please... I just want you to trust me this time." He said to her.

She nodded softly. "Yes... I trust you, Goku."

With that, he smiled at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss turned out to be gentle at first, but turned into a passionate one when she started responding to him. The kiss soon led to something more as they let their intense emotions overcome them, enabling them to express both of their love for each other.

* * *

 **GOKU** smiled to himself as he held his wife close to him, one of his arms wrapped around her bare waist. He knew it was still too early to tell, but he had a feeling that another being had been conceived after their passionate love making awhile ago. He also felt this way before during the night when Gohan had been conceived. As early as now, he could already feel another faint life force from within his wife. He smiled at the thought of having another child with her. He would have another one to treasure, to love and to protect. He then thought of the upcoming tournament with Cell. The Cell Games are about to commence three days from now. He knew that Cell was a lot stronger than him but for the sake of everyone he loved and cared for, for the sake of Chichi and Gohan and his soon to be second child, he would do everything in his power to beat Cell and put an end to all his evil ways and reign of terror. He would not let that monster come near his family and inflict harm on them, especially now that he feels that he is going to be a father once more. Just like what he told Chichi, he would kill and die if he have to, just to keep them safe. There is nothing he wouldn't do for them, for he loved them very much.

With that, he wrapped both of his arms around her and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Soon, he was sleeping contentedly with his beloved enclosed in his arms. It had been such a perfect moment that both of them will forever treasure in their hearts.

Too bad that all good things come to an end, and sometimes, the end brings quite a tragic fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHICHI** hummed softly as she busied herself in the kitchen that day. She is again preparing a sumptous lunch for her boys and she is making quite a feast, considering how they ate. She had sent Goku to catch some fish in the nearby lake while Gohan is upstairs in his room, studying his lessons, for she told him to go and read his books. Gohan, being the obedient boy that he was, did as he was told.

"Wait, maybe I should just go and tell him to join his father in fishing. He could study later.." Chichi suddenly thought to herself as she stirred the soup. With that, she turned to make her way towards the stairs but was stopped when she came face to face with the evil Cell.

Chichi's eyes widened with shock, fear immediately overtaking her. She hadn't seen him before yet but something in her mind tells her that he is indeed Cell, and that she would not like whatever reason he had for coming here. Nevertheless, she grabbed the nearest knife and lunged it at him.

"W-What do you want?!" She demanded, trying her best not to stutter.

Cell smiled. "So... This is where the great Son Goku lives." He said as he eyed the place intently.

"H-He's not here... You can leave now." Chichi said once more, her hand that is holding the knife starting to shake.

Cell smirked evilly at her as he slowly approached her. "I wouldn't do that just now, after all, I didn't come here for the sole purpose of seeing him..."

* * *

 **THE** moment he went out of the water, Goku already knew that something is wrong.

Something is horribly and dreadfully wrong.

He knew it, for he felt it deep within him. It's as if something had tugged on his heart, making him come up to a conclusion and realize that something not good is happening, or rather, has happened.

He immediately dried himself and put on his clothes back. The dreadful feeling just wouldn't leave him and he wanted nothing more than to go home at that moment. He had to make sure that whatever dreadful thing that is, it didn't happen to his family. He would necer be able to forgive himself if something happened to them while he was away.

Instant transmission brought him back to his house in just a short time. However, nothing could ever prepare him for what he saw when he came back.

A big part of his house was torn off, or rather blasted off, revealing broken furniture and things inside. The door was wide open, and the air around reeked of the smell of blood. His eyes widened when he realized whose blood it is, or could possibly belong to.

"Chichi... Gohan..." He whispered to himself as he staggered towards the open door. He was met with another hideous sight when he came in. Broken pieces of glass and furniture were scattered everywhere, and he almost tripped as he made his way through them while trying to look for his wife and son amidst the rubble.

"Chichi! Gohan! Where are you?!" He screamed frantically as he tried to search for their energy signals, however he failed to do so. He shook his head. No, this can't be. They can't be dead. He just needs to concentrate harder and look more.

"G-Gokuuu..."

Upon hearing that voice, he froze from his spot. It's as if someone had poured ice cold water down his back. There was no denying it. The weak, pained voice he heard belonged to his wife. He slowly walked towards the direction of the voice, hoping that nothing gravely wrong had happened to his wife. He knew she was hurt, the way she called his name told him that she was hurt. He just prayed that she wasn't seriously injured. However, he was proven wrong once more when he finally came towards the direction where he heard her voice and he saw her lying beside the broken and tumbled down couch, her blood pooling around her and assaulting his senses.

"C-Chichi..." He whispered as he approached her, his form shaking as he walked towards her, or rather what was left of her. Her legs were torn or rather blasted off from her body, and the blood that he saw was pooling around her came from the stumps where her legs used to be. She was already pale, probably from losing too much blood. Upon hearing his voice, she turned her head towards him and opened out her arms, reaching out to him.

"G-Goku.." She called to him weakly as she coughed up blood.

Goku couldn't take it anymore. He knelt down beside her and cradled her against his chest, her blood staining his clothes.

"Chichi, w-who did this to you?!" He asked as tears started to form in his eyes. Whoever or whatever had done that to her surely knew about him or wanted to get to him. It made him angry that whoever is responsible for this assault is cruel enough to bring his family into whatever conflict that culprit has with him.

"G-Goku... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't... Able to... To protect myself... A-And Gohan..." She stuttered.

"Gohan!" A look of worry crossed his face when he remembered his son. He tried once more to locate him by finding his energy signal but he failed. Maybe he was too preoccupied to concentrate on such things.

Chichi looked up at him and winced in pain. Then she reached up and stroked his cheek, making him shiver a bit when he felt just how cold her touch was.

"G-Goku... Please... Promise me... Promise me that you will... You will beat him..." She said to him in between labored breaths.

Goku turned towards her and hugged her tightly, his tears now falling freely from his eyes. "Chichi... Please... D-Don't leave me... I don't know where I would be without you... Please..." He whimpered as more tears fell from his eyes. He remembered what happened between them the previous night, the talk they had, and what he felt from within her after the intense lovemaking session they shared. He knew he was going to be a father once more for a new life had been conceived after that, but now, his second child wouldn't be born anymore. He knew Chichi would die soon enough for she had already lost too much blood. He just didn't want to accept it, for he is still in denial. After all, it should be him who should and will be dying, not her.

"I'm sorry Goku... I'm sorry... I... I love you..." She said as a lone tear made its way down her cheek and her hand fell slowly from his face. She then winced as if she is in great pain and her eyes widened, her mutilated body convulsing violently and uncontrollably in his arms.

"Chichi! No! Please.. Please don't leave me alone.." He pleaded as his tears landed on her bloodied form. By now, her body had stopped shaking wildly and had become still, a sure sign that she is already dead. He could feel his anger building up within him, along with the grief he felt. She shouldn't be dead. He never should have left the house, so he could have protected her from who or whatever attacked her. Sobs racked his body as he held on to her, crying hard and pleading over and over again for her to wake up.

"It's rather pathetic to see the great Son Goku in such a way..."

His eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice from behind. He turned at once and came face to face with none other than Cell himself.

Goku eyed the monster with a look of pure fury and hate when he realized that Cell is the one responsible for all of this.

"You will pay dearly for this!" He said as he charged up an energy blast and prepared to throw it towards the monster.

Cell smiled evilly. "Uh oh, if I were you, I wouldn't do that just now." He said as he suddenly held up his hand, revealing to Goku that he was holding Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed when he saw his son. Gohan is also severely injured but unlike his mother, he had no missing body parts. His son is currently unconscious but Goku felt a very faint energy signal from him, indicating that he is still alive. He turned back towards Cell. "Let my son go! Your fight is with me!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry, Goku. I just don't give in to such demands." Cell answered as he charged up an energy blast and fired it towards Gohan's unconscious form.

"Gohan!" Goku tried to snatch his son away from Cell but it was too late. The smoke cleared, revealing just a piece of Gohan's clothing in Cell's hand.

"Oh, looks like I overdid it." Cell said as he laughed menacingly.

Goku stared at the piece of Gohan's clothing in Cell's hand. "Gohan... No..." He said as a new set of tears made their way down his face. He turned back towards Cell.

"You monster! My family had nothing to do with this! Like I said, your fight is with me!" He said as he powered up and fired random ki blasts towards Cell. He seemed like a mad man at the moment, for he felt that he would really go insane after witnessing his wife's and son's deaths. He didn't care about his surroundings anymore as he tried to hit Cell with every attack he could think of. He just wanted to kill the monster and avenge his family.

Cell laughed cruelly as he dodged Goku's attacks effortlessly. "Son Goku, in two days, the Cell Games is going to commence. I advise that instead of wasting your energy like this, save it for my upcoming tournament. I was just bored because I was doing nothing while waiting for the day of my tournament so I looked for a rather interesting thing to do. You can have your revenge during the Cell Games, but for now, you can have all the time to cry and grieve for your loss." He taunted, making Goku angrier.

"I don't care! I'll kill you and make you pay for what you have done!" Goku screamed as he continued attacking the monster.

Cell charged up an energy blast and fired a counter attack towards Goku, sending him flying a few feet away. "I told you, save your energy for my upcoming tournament. I'll be looking forward to an interesting battle, Goku. See you in two days." With that, Cell hovered from the ground and flew off, leaving Goku alone.

Goku struggled to stand up and looked at the trail the monster had made in the sky. Then he turned back to his surroundings and was instantly drawn back to reality when he saw his wife's bloody corpse. He realized that he had just lost his family to Cell. With that, he collapsed on his knees as tears once again pooled in his eyes and flowed down his face. He clenched his fists tightly that they drew blood and pounded on the broken flooring of his house, breaking it even more. Sobs racked his body and he eventually slumped down, crying profusely like a child.

"Chichi... Gohan... " He whimpered, his voice thick with anguish as he spoke. Deep inside him, he blamed himself for their deaths. He shouldn't have left the house earlier even if Chichi had told him to. Why didn't he anticipate or thought about all this happening? If he had been on guard and if he had been more careful, his family might still be alive right now. The thought made him cry harder as more tears flowed down his face, dripping on the flooring below him. Now that he had lost everything, he felt helpless, he didn't know if he still had the strength to go on and fight Cell two days from now.

 _"Goku... Please... Promise me that you will beat him..."_

A sudden determination filled his features when he remembered what his wife had said in her dying breath. She had asked him of a single thing before she died, and that is to beat Cell and finally put an end to his evil antics, and of course, he would fulfill it. He would fulfill his wife's last wish and do his best to finally put an end to Cell, once and for all.

"I will beat Cell... For Chichi and Gohan... And for everyone else..." Goku said in a determined voice as a few tears escaped his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**7 years later...**_

 _Hello, Goku? Bulma here. I was wondering if you could come over and join us for a small get together this afternoon. Everyone will be there."_

 _"Goku? Are you there? Please call me back if you received my messages."_

 _"Hello, Goku. I am really worried about you. We all are. Please give us a ring once you received these messages."_

 _"Son Goku? Hello? I know you're there. You're just trying to ignore us. Well, like I said, we're worried about you. A single call won't hurt you, you know."_

 _"Goku, I'll be waiting for your call. Please update us anytime. And please do visit us. You could train with Vegeta in the Gravity Room if you wish."_

 _"Hey Goku! Everyone is here, and Krillin's looking for you. We all miss you. Please drop by at Capsule Corp if you can. We'll wait for you."_

 _"Goku! Are you coming or not? Everyone wants to hear from you. We still have a lot of food here, and we're still waiting for you."_

 _"Goku, we all understand how you feel. But it's been seven years. Maybe it's time to give yourself some time and start learning how to move on. For sure, Chichi and Gohan wouldn't want you to be acting or behaving like this."_

* * *

 **GOKU** sighed as he listened to Bulma's messages over the phone. He had activated his voicemail so anyone who calls could just leave their message for him without him being forced to answer the phone.

Bulma is right. He is trying to ignore them and he is indeed trying to shy away from them. Not that he hated them or what, but after what happened seven years ago, he had completely changed. From the carefree, fun loving, jovial and happy go lucky guy that he had once been, he had changed into a more serious counterpart of himself. Vegeta even once remarked that he now acted like a true Saiyan, but for some reason, the Prince couldn't be proud of him because of it. Over the years, Vegeta had grown to care for his fellow Saiyan, considering that there are only two of them left alive after Frieza blew up their planet. Vegeta knew how hard life had been for Goku, especially without his wife and his son by side. Even the Prince did not know how Goku had managed to survive seven years without them.

It had indeed been seven years since his family was attacked by Cell, but Goku could still remember every single detail of that dreadful moment. He could still see Chichi's bloody corpse whenever he closed his eyes and smell the stench of her blood whenever he breathed in. He could still see Gohan's injured body and Cell's hand with the piece of Gohan's clothing after the evil android blasted his son off to bits and obliterated him in cold blood. At night, when he went to sleep, he still saw them in his dreams: those last moments that he had shared with them before the Cell Games commenced up until their deaths at the hands of Cell two days before the said tournament. He could still hear Chichi's weak and dying voice pleading to him to beat Cell once and for all, and of course, those thoughts about them were still enough to bring him in tears.

Over the years, Goku did not only become one serious guy, he also found out that crying had become quite easy to do for him. The loss of his family had turned him into some serious and emotional guy, one that is far, in fact very, very far from what he was like before they died. He still trained like before, only now, he trained harder and with more vigor. He needed to do something to keep himself from thinking about Chichi and Gohan and moping too much, and training is one way wherein he could escape the harsh reality that his family is no longer and will never be reunited with him once more, not until he himself died, and thought he knew that King Kai and King Yemma would see to it that they are both being taken cared of properly in Otherworld, it still isn't enough. He wanted to be with them, he wanted to hold Chichi in his arms, to kiss Gohan goodnight when he went to sleep, and to cuddle his supposed to be second child that died along with Chichi on that fateful day.

Of course he had tried to use the Dragonballs. He did everything he could just to try to bring them back. Right after he defeated Cell, they all went to the Lookout, and he was really looking forward to having his family back once more. However, when Shenron said that only Gohan could be resurrected, since technically, he is only the one who was killed, for Chichi had really died of too much blood loss which is considered as a natural cause, his hopes suddenly died out. Not that he didn't want to resurrect his son, but of course, he wanted to resurrect his wife and his second child as well. In the end, he was about to give in to what the dragon had said about resurrecting only Gohan but then his son spoke to him through King Kai and told him not to bother resurrecting him anymore, for he didn't want to leave his mother behind. At that moment, Goku broke down once more, not even caring if his friends or Vegeta saw him in such a pathetic state. He kept pleading and asking Gohan for answers while tears flowed down his face, and he even had the chance to talk to Chichi, where she told him how proud she was of him when he defeated Cell. Apparently, she knew that she could not be resurrected but instead of being sad, surprisingly, Chichi had a happy tone in her voice as she spoke to him. She once again thanked him for everything before telling him that she loved him very much and she would always be watching over him, and that she would wait for the day when they can finally be together. She also told him about Gohan's wish not to be resurrected anymore, since he didn't feel really good upon leaving his mother in Otherworld. Of course, Goku pleaded with his son to change his mind. Gohan was still young and a lot is still in store for him, however Gohan's decision was final. Gohan even told him that he wanted to be with his mother because Chichi needs him more than Goku does, for according to Gohan, Goku is strong, and though it would really be hard, both Gohan and Chichi knew that he would be able to live his life even without them.

* * *

 _ **"NO!**_ _That's not true. I love you both and you are my only reason for living. W-Without you, I'm nothing..." Goku remembered himself saying as he collapsed on his knees and cried profusely._

 _"Dad, we hate seeing you like that. We are thankful that you have finally beaten Cell and have finally put an end to his reign of terror, and that's enough for us. Mom and I will always be watching over you, and we will look forward to the day when you have finally moved on from this. We love you Daddy. Till we meet again and goodbye." Those were Gohan's final words to him._

* * *

 **SINCE** then, he had been living all by himself in the house he once shared with them. Sometimes, Bulma or his friends came to visit, but he often showed them or made them feel that he wanted to be just left alone. He became more serious in life, he smiled a little and focused more on training and getting stronger. Over the years, his intense training sessions had quite paid off, for he was able to reach and master two new levels of Super Saiyan, not to mention that his body grew buffer and his power level even at his base form had also increased, and though he had aged because of the emotional stress brought about by the loss of his family, he still looked a lot like he did before, since he is a Saiyan and a Saiyan's physical appearance doesn't usually get affected by age. Only now, he is no longer the funny guy that his friends had come to know in almost half of their lives.

His eyes suddenly caught sight of the picture standing on his bedside table. He took it in his hands and tears pooled in his eyes once more as he looked at the picture. It was taken during their family picnic a few days before the Cell Games and a few days before Chichi and Gohan died. Chichi and Gohan were both smiling and full of life in the picture, and they really looked like a perfect happy family during that moment. If only he could do those things with them again, or if only he could bring back time, he would never leave them alone unprotected even if Chichi had told him otherwise.

"Chichi... Gohan..." He said as he ran his large thumb over the picture, his tears finally making their way down his face. Seven long years had done nothing to erase the pain etched in his heart and in his whole being. Everyday, he still woke up lonely and there never was a day that he didn't cry or shed tears because of them. He couldn't help it, for he felt as if he, as well as his whole being, had also died with them, and up to now, he still couldn't stop himself from thinking of the final night that he had spent with his wife before she died. It was really a night that he would never forget...

* * *

 _ **"I**_ _love you, Goku... I always will..." Chichi whispered as she kissed him back. He could taste her tears as they kissed, but he didn't mind at all as his hands became busy with undressing her before he went to undress himself._

 _"I love you too... I promise I won't let anything happen to you..." He told her as he showered her neck with small kisses, making her cling to him tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin._

 _"You are so beautiful..." He whispered as he continued kissing and touching every part of her now exposed body. He cupped her firm breasts in his hands and massaged them while she grabbed fistfuls of his blonde hair and moaned out in pure pleasure as she writhed beneath him._

 _"P-Please... Don't stop..." She moaned out as she pressed more of herself against him. His kisses went down until he reached her most sensitive spot. When she felt him licking and nibbling on her clit, her hips lifted off the bed slightly and her legs wrapped around his head, as if trapping him in place so he wouldn't stop with whatever he is doing. He continued to lick her inner folds until she came and splashed her juices against him. He looked at her trembling form and smirked. He wasn't done with her yet._

 _"Goku..." She whispered when she saw him looking at her like that. She knew what would come next, and she anticipated it. It had been such a long time since they made love, for he was always away, either busy with training or fighting off the forces of evil who are threats to the Earth's safety. Now is the only time that they once again got intimate, and this time, both of them wanted to give it all, for they both didn't know if they would still be together after the Cell Games._

 _Her eyes widened when he kissed her once more, and she moaned against their kiss when she felt his hardness pressing against her. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, making his erection poke against her now drenched orifice. They both moaned against their joined mouths when he finally entered her, her nails digging deep into his back as he filled her completely._

 _He started thrusting and moving inside her, and she arched her back in order to meet his thrusts and match his movements. They clung tightly to each other as both of them reached their release, and he filled her with all of his seed. Afterwards, they remained like that for a while, with him on top of her while he was still buried inside her. He looked at her and smiled. Her lips were swollen and red because of their kisses and her black hair was sprawled all over the pillows. She really looked beautiful. He tightened his arms around her. There was really nothing that he would not do for her sake._

 _"Please promise me that you'll come back to me..." She said softly as she reached up and stroked his cheek._

 _"I promise..." He answered, smiling when he felt something else. He had also felt this way the night Gohan was conceived. It was still too early to tell as of now, but he had a feeling that what they just had would give rise to the conception and birth of a new life. He smiled at the thought of having another child with the woman he loved most._

 _"I love you, Chichi. I'll always protect you and Gohan, I promise you that..."_

* * *

 **GOKU** slammed his fist on the bed as memories of what he had said to her came back to him. "But I wasn't able to protect you and our son from that monster! I left you alone, which I shouldn't have done. Now you're both gone. I let Cell kill you both." He lamented as tears streamed down his face. Up to now, he still could not forgive himself because of what had happened to them. He felt as if he was also at fault for what had happened. Though Bulma and the others, as well as Gohan and Chichi, had assured him that it wasn't his fault, it did nothing to ease his guilt and his pain.

"If you only knew how much I missed you both.. I would give everything... Just to have you here with me..." He continued as he sobbed while still holding on to their picture, a reminder of what he had once and what he had now lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**"HELLO,** Krillin? Are you going to visit Goku today?" Bulma asked Krillin as she talked to him over the phone. She is currently in her office and busy signing paperworks and checking out presentations sent by their clients.

"I was about to, but Master Roshi said that maybe it's not a good idea to do so, considering how he treats us right now." Krillin replied. He could hear Bulma fumbling on her computer on the other line.

"You know, I'm really worried about him. I have called him for like a thousand times but he never bothered to call me back." Bulma said as she scanned on the presentation that is currently running in her computer.

"Maybe he didn't get your messages." Krillin said, though he himself didn't believe that. He also tried calling Goku once, but the one who answered him was just a voicemail.

"Krillin, we both know that's impossible. There's no way he won't be able to get those messages. I think Goku's just trying to ignore us, and that is what I'm worried about."

"Bulma, we should try to understand. Our friend had been through so much pain when Cell attacked and killed Chichi and Gohan. They're the only family that Goku had known besides his Grandpa Gohan, and he loved them very much. I myself don't know what I would do and what I would become if that happened to me." Krillin stated. Like Bulma, he is also worried for Goku and he pities his bestfriend just like the rest of them does. Goku never deserved what happened to him, for he is a great man who had done nothing all his life but to protect others and maintain the safety of the Earth.

Bulma sighed on the other line. "I know that, Krillin. But seven years had passed. And in case you don't know, Goku is still acting as if everything just happened the previous day. Surely not even Chichi and Gohan wouldn't want him to act like that."

"Yeah, I get your point but we have to understand here that our friend had witnessed his wife and his son die. He had seen them meet their gruesome fates before his very own eyes. Do you really think it would be that easy for him to just forget everything?" Krillin pointed out.

"Seems like you're right..." Bulma concluded. "But just the same, I'm still worried about him. You might not believe this, but even Vegeta is worried about him as well. He doesn't directly say it, but he always asks me if Goku is coming over to Capsule Corp or not. He says that he wants to train with Goku in the Gravity Room, so he asks me to call up Goku. But that's where the problem arises, for Goku never answers nor returns my calls."

"Maybe we should just let Goku be.." Krillin said.

"We can't just do that, Krillin. Almost half of his life, Goku had Chichi to care for him and attend to his needs. How he managed to live without her for seven years is actually quite a mystery to me, but I am greatly worried that if this goes on, Goku would end up dying as well. He's depressed and heartbroken, we don't know what thoughts are exactly running through his mind. That's why we still have to keep watch over him, because he might do something crazy." Bulma explained.

Krillin became silent for a while as he pondered on what Bulma had said. "You have a point there, Bulma." He said. "But how can we watch over him and keep track of his activities? All of us are busy. You are the president of your company so you can't afford to just take your leave. Besides, you have Vegeta and Trunks. I can't do that for I have my family as well. Even Yamcha and Tien won't be able to do the job. They have their own lives as well. We have to find someone else who is qualified enough to watch over Goku 24/7 and attend to all his needs if that's what you're saying."

Bulma was about to answer but then someone knocked at her office door. "Hold on a minute, Krillin." She said, then turned towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing her secretary. "Miss Bulma, the applicants who are for final interview were already chosen. Should I ask them to line up outside your office now?"

"Oh, yes.. Yes. Please do so. How many of them are for final interview, by the way?" Bulma asked.

"We started from having fifteen applicants but now they are down to five. I'll go ahead and ask them to line up outside now, and by the way, here are their resumes." The secretary said as she handed several papers neatly tucked in a folder to Bulma.

Bulma took the folder from her secretary. "Ok, tell them to line up outside now and wait for their turn. Just give me a minute to review their profiles. I'll call them one by one once I'm done here." She ordered.

"No problem Ma'am." The secretary said as she left to call for the applicants who had qualified for final interview.

"What was that about?" Krillin asked on the other line. Apparently, he still hadn't hung up.

"Oh, my secretary told me that they have already chosen the applicants who would go for final interview." Bulma answered as she turned to the folder that her secretary gave her. She studied the resumes one by one.

"Applicants? Do you have a job opening? For what position?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, we have a job opening for a company nurse. We need one here, since our current company nurse had filed her resignation letter a few days ago." Bulma replied.

"Oh.. I see." Krillin said. He went silent for a while as an idea slowly formed in his mind.

"Hey Bulma. You said you're looking for a company nurse, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bulma asked as she continued to look at the profiles of their applicants.

"What if you hire two nurses? One for your company, and one for Goku? You know, since we can't do the job of watching over him and attending to him 24/7, then maybe you should hire someone else to do that job for us. What do you say?" Krillin suggested.

Bulma went silent as a smile slowly formed on her face. "I think you're right." She said. "I'll hire two of them, one for our company and the other one will be Goku's private nurse. Afterall, she would do nothing but to attend to him, but that would mean that she would also be staying with him in his house."

"She? You mean you're going to hire a woman for the job?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, all the applicants here are women. And besides, what's wrong with that? Goku needs a private nurse who would be able to serve him and care for him just like the way Chichi does for him before, and I believe that a woman is more suited to do that job." Bulma answered. "Hey, I have to hang up now. I still have to do the final interview for these applicants. I'll call you later to give you an update." She continued.

"Allright. Bye Bulma." Krillin said on the other line.

Bulma hang up her phone and called for her secretary to call on the applicants who were sitting and waiting outside her office one by one so she could begin the final interview for each of them.

* * *

 **AMI** felt nervous. There are only three of them remaining after the company president had started conducting the final interview. This is her first time to apply for work and if luck would be on her side today, this would be her first ever job. She had just graduated from college a few months ago and had just acquired her license after she passed the licensure exam for nurses held just last month. She had been truthful enough to put in her resume that she didn't have any previous work experiences but she is really hoping that she would be chosen or hired today. After all, she knew that she would still undergo training before she formally started her job as a company nurse, not to mention that the salary is very promising, especially for someone like her who wanted to be independent.

"Ami Mizuno. It's your turn."

Ami turned to the secretary who was standing on the door of the office where the company president was. She stood up and breathed deeply before straightening out her clothes, then she walked towards the open door to enter the office where her final interview would be held.

"Ami Mizuno?" The beautiful woman inside said as she smiled at her. Ami realized that the company president is not as old as she had thought before. And she is a woman, contrary to the image of the company president she had formed in her mind while she sat outside and waited for her turn.

"Yes, Ma'am. That would be me." She answered in a clear voice.

"Sit down please, and by the way, I am Bulma Briefs. I am the company president and I will be the one to conduct your final interview." The woman said.

Ami sat down on one of the chairs in front of the woman's table. She felt really nervous but she tried to hide her nervousness as best as she can. Minako had told her before that one way to impress employers and interviewers during a job application is to not show them that she is feeling nervous but instead try to project an image of self confidence. According to Minako, that would give the employers an impression that she is qualified for whatever position she is applying for.

"SO you are a fresh graduate, and you just passed the licensure exam last month. Congratulations on that, Miss Mizuno." Bulma said to the young woman in front of her.

"Thank you Ma'am." Ami answered.

"Since you are a fresh graduate, this would be your first ever job, I take it? Or have you tried working before?" Bulma asked.

"Do part-time jobs count, Ma'am?" Ami asked back.

"Yes, we could include part-time jobs." Bulma answered.

"I have tried working before when I was still in college, first at a restaurant and after my contract there ended, I applied for another part-time work, this time in a bakeshop." Ami said.

"Interesting. What job did you apply for in the restaurant and in the bakeshop?" Bulma asked once more as she secretly studied the girl.

"I worked as a cook in the restaurant and also as a baker in the bakeshop. I was always in the kitchen, Ma'am." Ami replied.

"Oh, impressive. I take it that you know how to cook." Bulma said as an idea started forming in her mind.

"Yes, Ma'am. During my summer break in middle school, I enrolled in some cooking classes because I really wanted to enhance my cooking skills. I just had the passion for it, I guess." Ami told Bulma.

Bulma smiled at her. "All right. Congratulations. You are hired."

Ami blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, you are hired." Bulma repeated.

"Do you mean to say... Oh, thank you, Ma'am. Thank you so much. This is my first ever regular job and I'm thankful that you trust me enough to be able to fulfill all the tasks that will be assigned to me." Ami said gratefully.

"Yes, I am indeed trusting you, but Miss Mizuno, you will not be working here in our company." Bulma said.

Ami's eyes widened. "But you said I'm hired, right?"

"Yes, you are indeed hired. But not as a company nurse. I am hiring you as a private nurse." Bulma told her.

"A private nurse?" Ami repeated. When she read the advertisement on the newspaper about Capsule Corporation's job opening, all she read about was them accepting applicants for the position of a company nurse. There was nothing indicated in the advertisement that they were also looking for a private nurse.

"Yes. A private nurse. Don't worry, your salary will be much, much higher than that of our company nurse, since you will be working 24/7 and you will be staying in the house of the one whom you will attend to." Bulma explained.

"So does that mean I would be forced to leave my current apartment as well?" Ami asked.

"Yes. After we're done here, I'll ask one of our drivers to take you back to your apartment so you can start packing your things. I will have you fetched once more this afternoon, so I can introduce you to your ward." Bulma said to her.

"Oh.. So does that mean my job starts now?" Ami clarified.

"Yes, that's right. Your job starts now, Miss Mizuno." Bulma told her.

Ami felt overwhelmed. A few hours ago she was going through all the difficulty of applying for a job such as lining up on long queues, filling up various forms and completing various exams but all her efforts paid off, for here she is now, hired and about to formally start working in a few hours. With that, she left immediately after Bulma gave instructions to one of the company drivers so she could start packing her things and putting everything in place before she left off to formally start her job as a private nurse.

"SO how did it go?" Krillin asked when Bulma called him up once more.

"The interview went well. I already hired two of the applicants, one for our company and one for Goku to be his private nurse. I told the girl to go home and pack her things so she could formally start being Goku's private nurse later after I introduce her to him." Bulma replied.

"Really? That's great. At least now we found someone to take care of Goku for us." Krillin said. "What's her name by the way? And how does she look like?"

"Her name is Ami Mizuno, and she is a very beautiful young woman." Bulma said to Krillin in reply.

"Oh. Can't wait to meet her as well. So what made you hire her?"

"Well, she told me that she worked as a part-time cook and baker before because she had a passion for cooking, enabling her to also enroll in some cooking classes during her middle school days, and that prompted me to hire her. Of course, if she's going to care for someone like Goku, the first thing that she should know how to do is to cook." Bulma explained.

Krillin laughed on the other side. "I totally agree with you on that."

"I am just a little worried as to how Goku would treat her once I introduce them both to each other later. I don't know if Goku would be fine with the idea of him having someone to take care of him and attend to his needs." Bulma said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I agree. That could be one major problem. What if Goku rejects having her?" Krillin said as both of them fell silent, both of them thinking of the worst possible scenario when Goku meets Ami later and realizes that she is about to be his private nurse.

Bulma thought for a while before she spoke. "Let's just pray that he will react to it positively, after all it's for his own good.." She said though deep inside her, she had already formed several scenarios involving Goku and Ami as she thought of what might happen when she introduces them both to each other later. She also thought of the possibility of Goku rejecting to have Ami around, which would mean that she would have to take Ami back along with her when she leaves his house deep in the mountains.

 _I just hope everything turns out right.. Please don't let him reject Ami,_ Bulma thought as she let out a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**AMI** made her way towards Bulma's office when the secretary informed her upon her arrival that Bulma is already waiting for her. It took her some time to pack all of her belongings and to negotiate with the owner of her apartment, since she would be leaving the apartment due to her new job. Capsule Corporation's service car arrived a little later after she had gotten back her money from her landlady, and Ami immediately left to go back to Capsule Corporation with all her belongings.

"Miss Bulma? I'm sorry if I'm a bit late." Ami said when she entered Bulma's private office.

"No, no. It's all right. My meeting had just ended anyway. So, are you all packed?" Bulma asked the girl.

"Yes, Ma'am. I left all my belongings at the waiting lounge outside." Ami replied.

"Good, good. We'll be leaving in a little while, but before that, I want to brief you more regarding your job description, since I wasn't able to do that a while ago when I interviewed and hired you. Sit down please." Bulma ordered in a friendly manner.

Ami did as she was told and waited for Bulma's next words.

"So, as I have said before, I hired you as a private nurse. You might be wondering why I did since I didn't put some details about that in the ads I had published in the newspapers." Bulma started.

Ami nodded. "Yes, Miss Bulma. I'm a bit confused regarding that."

Bulma smiled. She liked Ami's straightforwardness and honesty. "Well, to tell you the truth, Ami, the idea of hiring a private nurse just came into my mind a while ago when my friend suggested it to me over the phone." She told the girl. When Ami did not speak, she continued.

"You also might be wondering who your ward will be, considering that I myself do not need a private nurse of my own, since I'm still healthy and kicking. And so is my husband. My young son doesn't need one too, for he thinks that having private nurses or caregivers just doesn't suit him, so you're definitely not going to work for me or for my family."

"In that case, whom will I be working for, Ma'am?" Ami asked.

"You will be working as a private nurse for my childhood friend, Ami." Bulma answered, her features growing serious.

"Oh, I see. Is your friend sick or something, Miss Bulma?" Ami asked once more.

Bulma shook her head as she took out her phone. She fumbled with it for a while before stopping on a particular picture after scrolling through her phone's gallery.

"No, he's not sick. And if you're wondering who he is and how he looks like, this is him." She said as she showed Ami a picture of Goku on her phone.

Ami stared at the picture and gasped. The man in the picture seemed a lot older than she is now, but he didn't look sick to her. In fact, he didn't seem as if he is someone who needs a private nurse at all. Deep inside her, Ami thought that the man is rather handsome, with that peculiar hair and muscular body of his.

"He is Son Goku, my friend since we were young. He lives at Mount Paozu all by himself. I don't know if you're familiar with him, but he is the one who beat the monster Cell in his own tournament seven years ago." Bulma said.

Ami nodded. She had heard about Cell and his tournament, but she was still young way back then, and she used to live far away, so she didn't really know much about it. She just came to live in West City when she started going to college, for she had been enrolled in one of the prestigious universities in the city.

"He will be your ward. You will be staying with him in his house and you will do nothing but to take care of him, attend to his needs and monitor him 24/7." Bulma added.

"Miss Bulma, forgive me for this, but I am a bit confused. Your friend doesn't seem sick to me, in fact he doesn't look like someone who needs a private nurse at all." Ami pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. Goku is not physically sick or disabled. In fact, he is very healthy, he even trains hard. But while he is not physically sick, he is emotionally disturbed. Seven years ago, two days before the Cell Games took place, his wife and his son were attacked and killed by Cell. Well, his wife wasn't really killed on the spot. He found her in an almost lifeless state when he arrived home from fishing, her legs were blasted off from her body and she was bleeding profusely. She died right in his arms, while their son was obliterated by Cell himself. You could just imagine how painful that had been for him, witnessing his family meet their gruesome fates at the hands of his enemy." Bulma explained.

Ami gasped. She never imagined that someone could have suffered such a fate. "Oh, that's terrible! It must have been so hard for him..." She said.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, it had indeed been very hard for him. For seven long years, he shied away from the rest of us and became very far from what he was like when his wife and his son were still alive. Goku used to be a happy go lucky and funny guy, always wearing that trademark smile even if things are already starting to turn out wrong. But all of those changed when his family died. From a happy go lucky guy, he became a more serious one, always focusing on training because according to him, he needs to do something else to keep himself from thinking of his loss over and over again. Not only that, he always cried everyday whenever he thought of his family, and that has been going on for seven years, Ami. It had been so long since Chichi and Gohan had died but to Goku, it seems as if everything just took place yesterday. And because of that, we are all worried about him. We're worried because we care for him, and we don't know how much longer he could go on living like this. For years, he lived alone in the house he once shared with Chichi and Gohan, with no one to look after him and attend to his needs, for he always refuses our help and assistance whenever we offer it to him. And since we're worried about him, I thought that we should all watch over him, for he is a depressed man and we don't know what he could do or what's running through his mind. But there's one more problem. All of us are busy and we have our own lives. That's when his best friend thought of the idea of hiring someone to do that job for us. It's such a perfect timing that he suggested it while I was about to conduct the final interview for those applying for the position of a company nurse a while ago, so that gave me an idea to hire not just one, but two people. One for the company and one who would work for Goku." Bulma explained.

Ami nodded her head in understanding. "I see. But Miss Bulma, you said before that your friend had refused your offers of help and assistance in the past. What if he also refuses the idea of having a private nurse to care for him?" She asked.

"Yes, I have already thought of that. But like what I said to Krillin, let's just hope that everything turns out right, since this is also for his own good. He might not admit it, but he needs someone else in his life to care for him. He doesn't need to be physically sick to have a private nurse or a caregiver attending to him. The fact that he is depressed and emotionally disturbed is an enough category, I think." Bulma replied.

Ami didn't say anything.

Bulma spoke once more. "If you're ready, we will be leaving in a short while. Mount Paozu is quite a long drive, not to mention that we may still have to do some convincing for Goku to accept having someone to care for him."

Ami looked at her. "Yes, Miss Bulma. I'm ready. You can introduce me to your friend and let's see if he will agree with the idea of having me stay with him to attend to his needs."

Bulma picked up her bag and her car keys. "Good. Well in that case, let's go." She said as she walked towards the door, with Ami standing up from her seat and following her lead.

* * *

 _ **"DO**_ _you know the reason why I love you?" Goku whispered as he kissed Chichi on her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her, letting her rest against him. They were currently having a good husband and wife quality time since Gohan was out with Dende at the Lookout._

 _She giggled softly. "Why?"_

 _"Because you were always there for me. You never left me even if I wasn't always here by your side. You always waited for me even if you didn't know when I was gonna come back, not to mention that you cook really great." He told her._

 _She frowned playfully at him. "Hmmf. Is that all? You just love me because of my cooking?"_

 _"No. Of course not. There's more to it than that." He said._

 _She pinched his cheek. "I know. I was just kidding you, Goku. I love you too." And with that, they shared a gentle but passionate kiss._

"Chichi!" Goku awoke with a start, looking around him to see if there were any traces of his wife around. His dream was almost real, it's as if she's really there with him. Upon seeing the empty side of the bed- her side, loneliness once more filled him.

"Oh.. Just another dream." He said to himself as he caressed the side of the bed where his wife used to sleep.

"I really miss having you here, Chichi..." He whispered as a lone tear fell down his cheek. Sometimes, he thought of paying the Otherworld a visit so he could see her and Gohan, but he also knew King Yemma would most likely forbid it, since he is still living and it's highly forbidden for a living soul to visit the land of the dead.

He lied back down and was about to close his eyes once more when he heard several knocks on his door. He suddenly got up and took his shirt on the nearby chair.

"Who could it be? Am I expecting someone?" He asked himself as he donned his shirt. He left the room and went downstairs to open the door.

* * *

 **"MISS** Bulma, maybe he isn't here." Ami said. They are already at Goku's house and Bulma is knocking at the door but no one is answering.

Bulma was about to answer when the door suddenly opened, revealing Goku who had an indifferent look on his face.

"Oh, hi Goku." Bulma greeted while Ami didn't say anything. She just stared at him, her eyes widening a bit. Deep inside her, she felt a small tug in her heart upon finally seeing him in person. He's more handsome in person than in the picture, she thought to herself.

"Hi Bulma. I wasn't expecting you.." He answered in a masculine voice before he turned to look at Ami. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Won't you at least let us come in? We've had a long drive, Goku." Bulma said to him.

"Well, no one told you to come here." Goku replied in a slightly icy voice, making Ami flinch a little.

Bulma huffed. "Goku, I've called you for like a thousand times but you never bothered to call me back or even answer my calls. Like I said, I was worried about you that's why I came here. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Goku sighed as he opened the door wider for them to come in. "All right, come on in."

Bulma looked at Ami who looked hesitant to come in. After she heard him speak like that, she began to doubt if being his private nurse is really a good idea.

They sat side by side on the couch while Goku sat across from them, his gaze fixed on Ami. It seems as if he is studying her intently.

"You didn't answer my question earlier, Bulma. Who is she?" Goku repeated as he turned to Bulma.

Bulma took a deep breath before she spoke. "Goku, her name is Ami. I appointed her to be your private nurse." She replied.

Goku raised a brow. "Private nurse? I am not sick, Bulma. You know that I don't need one."

"Yes you do. You may not be physically sick, but you're emotionally disturbed, Goku. That's why you need someone to care for you." Bulma answered.

Goku shook his head. "No, I don't. I can manage all by myself and I don't need to have someone to tend to me all day. I am not a child, Bulma."

"Goku... How long can you go living like this? You shied away from all of us, you even try to avoid us whenever anyone of us comes for a visit. We are all worried, Goku. We are all worried about you, because we care for you. We offer you our help, yet you always turn all of us down. Goku, I know it's hard for you but we want you to know that we're still here. We are ready to give you all the help and assistance that we can. I appointed someone to take care of you because all of us are busy and have our own lives, so we thought of hiring someone to do that job of watching over you for us. Please Goku. Just this once, don't turn us down. We really want to help you, Goku." Bulma said to him in a pleading voice while Ami just listened.

Goku sighed. Then he eyed the girl once more. The thought of having a private nurse didn't really please him but for some reason, he seemed to have felt a certain fondness as he looked at the girl who sat beside Bulma, her hands clasped together on her lap. He could tell that she is nervous, maybe Bulma had already briefed her of what to expect once they come face to face with him.

"All right. I will accept your help this time. But this will be the last, Bulma." He said.

Ami breathed out a small sigh of relief when she heard what he said. It means that she is formally going to start her job now, since he had already agreed to have her tend to him.

Bulma smiled. "Thank Kami." She said then looked at Goku once more. "She will be staying here with you, Goku. Her things are in my car. She left her apartment in the city after I told her that she will be working as a private nurse to someone." She explained.

Goku nodded then turned towards Ami who is still silent.

"Won't you formally introduce yourself to me?" He asked her.

"O-Oh, yes.. I'm sorry. My name is Ami. Ami Mizuno and I will... I will be your private nurse from now on, Mister Son...-" Ami stuttered. Deep inside her, she scolded herself for stuttering like that.

"Goku. Call me Goku." He interrupted her.

"A-All right, Mister Goku..." She replied with a nod.

"I told you to call me Goku. Which part of it didn't you understand?" He asked in an icy tone.

Ami flinched once more as she heard him speak that way. "I-I'm sorry, G-Goku.." She apologized.

"Goku, don't scare Ami like that. This is her first job. Don't traumatize her." Bulma scolded softly.

Ami stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll just go and get my things in the car, Miss Bulma..." She said.

Before Bulma could reply, Goku stood up. "No, let me do it. With your small frame, it's a shame if I let you carry those bags of yours all by yourself." He said as he went out, leaving both Bulma and Ami inside the house.

"Miss Bulma, your friend is a little scary.." Ami said.

Bulma laughed a little. "Nah. Goku's kind. He's a lot kinder than my husband Vegeta. Once you meet Vegeta, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"Well, he scared me back there for a while, I didn't know how to apologize for not calling him by his first name." Ami confessed.

Bulma patted her shoulder gently. "Trust me, once you get to live with him, you'll get used to it. That's how Saiyans really are." She reassured.

"Saiyans?" Ami repeated in question.

"Yeah, Saiyans. Goku and my husband Vegeta are Saiyans. They are the last of their kind. The Saiyans are warriors living in Planet Vegeta, a planet far away from Earth but many years ago, an evil space tyrant blew off their planet and destroyed it. Goku and Vegeta were among the last Saiyans to survive that explosion." Bulma explained.

"Oh... So Mister.. I mean Goku is not a human?" Ami asked.

"No, he's not. But he has the heart of a human. For almost all his life he has lived here on Earth. In fact, one wouldn't think of him as a Saiyan until he shows off his super strength and powers." Bulma replied.

"Oh... I see." Ami said as she nodded. Moments later, they saw Goku entering the house while carrying Ami's bags.

"You can have my son's old room. I think it's big enough for you." He said then he went upstairs to place her belongings in Gohan's old room.

"Ami, I will be leaving now. Vegeta and Trunks must be looking for me already, since it's starting to grow dark." Bulma said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"All right, Miss Bulma. Thank you for bringing me here..." Ami said as she accompanied Bulma to the door.

"Thank you for not backing out, Ami." Bulma said as she rode on her car. Ami just smiled and watched her drive off.

"So, Bulma had already left.."

Ami yelped in surprise when she heard a masculine voice speak from behind her. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Goku.

Goku chuckled. "You get surprised too fast. Are you really like that?" He asked.

"W-Well, I thought you were still upstairs. I didn't think you'd be able to come down that fast." She reasoned out, then remembered that it's already time for dinner. She walked past him and immediately headed towards the kitchen to get herself busy.

"I will be preparing your dinner now, Mister... I mean Goku. I'll just call you once I'm finished." She said.

Goku didn't say anything. He just looked at the girl who started working in the kitchen at once. He found her rather impressive, considering that she knew how to cook. Not all girls know how to cook, especially girls of her age. Judging from how she looks, he would say that she is currently in her early twenties. Still very young, but she acts quite a bit mature for her age.

Inside the kitchen, Ami struggled to get herself busy with cooking so she wouldn't take note of the fact that Goku is watching her from afar. She really felt uneasy, but there's no way that she's going to show it to him. He had already sensed her uneasiness before, and she didn't want to prove him right even if that's how she really felt.

She sighed softly as she stirred the soup with the laddle. This is just day one. She could not imagine how she would spend the succeeding days here with him. Her ward is such a distraction, and adding to that are his good looks that she of course doesn't fail to notice everytime she looks at him.

 _Oh, please give me the strength for this..._


	6. Chapter 6

**AMI** let out a sigh as she placed the last plate full of food on the table. Then she sat down to rest for a while, while she contemplated on whether she should wake Goku up and tell him that breakfast is ready, or she should just wait for him to wake up and go downstairs.

It had been a week since Bulma had brought her here and introduced her to him, and she could say that so far, everything is going smoothly, well, Goku had been sarcastic in answering her sometimes when she asked him questions but she is starting to get used to it, after all, she is a nurse and she was trained before to adjust to different types of people.

Ami looked at the clock and sighed once more. It's already nine in the morning, and if she would base on what time he usually woke up during the previous days, she would say that he's rather late today, so she decided not to wait for him to wake up anymore. She took a tray from the kitchen and loaded it with platefuls of food and a pitcher of orange juice and cold water. Then she made her way upstairs towards his room.

"Goku?" She called out to him as she knocked on the door. There was no answer so she tried turning on the knob. Luckily, it was unlocked, enabling her to be able to get inside the room.

Inside, she saw him still asleep on his bed. He was wearing nothing on his upper body and a blanket was draped around him, covering him from waist down. Ami blushed as she caught a glimpse of his chest and arms, and for a while, she wondered how it felt like to be enclosed in those strong arms while leaning against his broad chest.

Ami shook her head to brush away those thoughts as she placed the tray of food on his bedside table. Then she touched his arm softly and tried to wake him up once more.

"Goku? It's time for breakfast." She said as she shook him gently.

His eyes fluttered and he stirred. Moments later, he was already awake, and for a while, he stared at her as if she had two heads. He is probably wondering as to how she came to be there.

"What are you doing here? Did I ask you to come here?" He asked coldly when he seemed to have finally come to his senses. Ami felt a bit nervous when she heard his tone.

"Well, it's time for your breakfast but... But you're still not waking up so.. So I decided to go here and bring you your food, so you can eat.." Ami replied.

Goku looked at the bedside table and saw a tray full of food on top of it. It was then that he realized that she had brought him some breakfast in bed.

Goku's eyes widened and he blinked when he thought about it. Breakfast in bed. Ami had brought him breakfast in bed.

As he stared at the tray, memories of the past came flooding back into his mind once more...

 _"Good morning, honey! Rise and shine!"_

 _Goku half opened his eyes when he heard Chichi's voice. She was carrying a tray full of food and she was staring at him with a large smile plastered on her face._

 _"Good morning Goku. I brought you breakfast in bed." Chichi said as she placed the tray on the bedside table._

 _He smiled at her. "You shouldn't have bothered, Chichi. You should have just waited for me to wake up and go downstairs."_

 _She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. "Well, I figured out that it would be sweet if I brought you breakfast here instead." She answered as she took a spoonful of food and offered it to him. "Here you go. I hope you like this. These are all your favorites."_

 _He smiled as he chewed on the food. Of course, it was superb. Chichi was a talented woman when it comes to the kitchen._

 _"Like it?" She asked him._

 _He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah..."_

 _She giggled softly. "I'm glad you did.." She said as she planted a kiss on his lips._

"Goku? Are you all right?"

Ami's voice brought Goku back to reality as he seemingly woke from a trance, the memories involving Chichi fading once more.

He looked at her and frowned. "Why did you bring those here? Did I ask for it?"

"Well, I figured that...-"

"What? You want me to eat on time, is that it? Well, I was still sleeping, but you came in here without my permission and woke me up just to tell me that it's time for me to eat. What do you think of me, a little child who needs to be told what to do?" He asked her angrily.

"G-Goku... It's not that.. I just want to make sure that you would be able to eat on time..." She stuttered as she took a spoonful of food and offered it to him. "H-Here... I hope it's to your liking." She said.

To her surprise, he suddenly pushed the spoon with much force, making it fly towards the corner of the room, bits of the food pieces scattering everywhere. "I'm not hungry!" He growled.

Ami looked flustered. "B-But Goku... I-It's a shame if we let all these food go to waste..." She said as she walked over to pick up the spoon.

"You can have them. I told you I'm not hungry." He told her.

"Goku... I made them for you...-"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I told you I'm not hungry! I don't want to eat! How many times should I repeat it for you to be able to understand?!" He snarled, making Ami flinch in fright.

"G-Goku... Please don't get cross.." Ami started.

He turned towards the tray of food. "I told you I'm not hungry, and here you are forcing me to eat! What seems to be the big deal about these food that you're making a fuss out of it?!" He almost shouted as he knocked down the tray of food, sending the plates and glasses crashing and shattering on the floor and scaring Ami even more.

"Goku... Y-You didn't have to do that... I... I won't force you to eat if... If you don't want to..." She said as she knelt down and started gathering the broken dishes and placed the bits of broken glass on the tray. She was still shaking from fright because of what she had just witnessed that she failed to notice a piece of sharp glass among the mess. She hurriedly picked up the remaining pieces of broken glass but the sharp piece accidentally cut her palm, and her eyes widened when she saw blood oozing out from her hand.

"O-Oh.." She whispered as her eyes widened, tears forming in her eyes and flowing down her face. She didn't know the real reason why she is crying. Is it because of the pain on her hand? Or because of the behavior that Goku had just displayed? More tears fell out of her eyes as her hand continued to bleed.

"What are you doing?! Don't you see that you're hurt?!" Goku suddenly screamed when he saw that her hand is bleeding. He instantly pulled her hand to stop her from picking up the remaining pieces of glass.

Ami did not speak. She just continued to cry silently as he held on to her injured hand, pressing his shirt over her wound in an attempt to try to stop the bleeding.

Goku noticed that the girl was crying, and his heart melted when he saw her in tears. He thought that maybe she got scared when she saw how he acted earlier for he could sense her fear. On instinct, he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"There... Don't cry. I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier. It was rude of me to act like that.." He said to her in a now softer voice.

Ami just nodded, for she didn't know what exactly should she say to him.

Goku grabbed his blue sash and wrapped it around her wound. He held on to her hand for a while and looked at her. Her tears had already ceased but there were tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. He felt guilty when he realized that she might have tired herself out to prepare some food for him, only for him to let it all go to waste.

"I'm sorry Ami... It won't happen again, I promise..." He said, feeling quite angry on himself.

"It's okay, Goku... A-And thank you for tending to my hand.. Funny, I am your nurse but you're the one giving me first aid for my wound.." She replied as she tried to smile. Then she bent down to pick up the remaining pieces of broken plates as well as to clean up the food scattered everywhere.

"No, let me do it. Just go and take a rest. I'll call you when I need you.." Goku told her.

Ami nodded and did as she was told. She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll return your sash once I have washed it.." She said to him as she exited the room.

Goku didn't say anything, he just continued to look at Ami's form until she was gone from his sight.

* * *

 **AMI** breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down on what used to be Gohan's bed. She looked at her injured hand, touching Goku's sash with her fingers. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she felt her heart beating rapidly upon thinking of him once more. She didn't know what exactly is happening to her, but she always felt flustered whenever she went near him or saw him. And a while ago, when he touched her hand, it's as if a thousand bolts of electricity had just been allowed to course through her veins, in fact, she forgot all about the pain on her hand as he held it in his own large hands a while ago.

 _Oh, Goku... Whatever are you doing to me?_


	7. Chapter 7

**"AMI,** I'm not going to train today. I'm not feeling too well." Goku said as he finished his soup. Ami looked at him from where she sat across the table.

"You do look a little pale." She said as she stood up to go beside him. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"You feel a little warm, Goku. You should go and take some rest. Do you have some medicine here?" Ami asked him as she started gathering the dirty dishes they had used. She also noted that he only ate a little than his usual food intake.

"Yes. It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Goku said as he stood up and turned to walk towards the stairs, but was stopped when he suddenly felt lightheaded. He gripped the table to keep himself from falling to the floor.

Ami noticed him so she placed the dishes back on the table and rushed to his side. "Goku? Are you all right?" She asked as she touched his arm softly.

He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Do you want me to accompany you to your room? You don't look good to me, to be honest." She offered.

He was about to say no, but there was something in the way she looked at him which made him unable to resist her offer. As to what it was, he wasn't really sure.

"Yeah.. I would appreciate that." He answered.

Ami nodded and assisted him in climbing the stairs. She held on to his arm while they climbed the stairs simultaneously, making Goku feel more lightheaded. Then again, there was something in her touch, or the feel of her skin against his.

They reached his room and Ami helped him in bed and tucked him in while she went inside his private bathroom to check out his medicine cabinet for some antipyretic medications. She found some and took it with her as she exited the bathroom.

"Goku, wait here. I'll just go and get you a glass of water so you can take some medicine." She said to him as she hurriedly left his room. She came back minutes later with a small tray where a glass of water and the medicine both lay. She placed them on his bedside table and helped him sit up on his bed.

"Here, drink this. It should make you feel better." She said as she offered him the medicine. She gave him the glass filled with water afterwards.

"Thank you, Ami." He said to her as she once again helped him lie back down.

She smiled. "You don't have to thank me. This is part of my job description." She answered as she took the tray back and walked towards the door.

"By the way, what do you want to eat later?" She asked.

He smiled. Since she came here, she had been cooking for him and honestly, he loved the way her food tasted. She cooked really good, maybe not as good as Chichi but still, it was another reason for him to admire her. After all, not all girls her age could cook as good as her.

"I'm not very hungry, maybe some soup will do.." He answered.

She nodded. "All right, I'll make you some soup later. I'll just bring it here so you won't have to get up and go down." With that, she exited his room.

* * *

 **ALL** throughout the day, Goku just stayed in his room. Ami came over to feed him during lunch and supper, and she also made sure to give him some medicine for him to get better. Deep inside him, Goku appreciated everything that she did for him, even though he knew that it was her job to take care of him since she is his private nurse. After the incident when she was accidentally hurt because he had been rude to her, he had decided to mellow down towards her, and he had begun to notice her good qualities. She worked really hard and she is also efficient, and she is very passionate with her work, he knew that she isn't interested in the money she would get from Bulma alone. Not to mention that she is very kind, and he loved it when she smiled, most of the time it made him smile as well.

* * *

 **"GOODNIGHT,** Goku. I'll be leaving you now so you could rest." Ami said to him as she pulled the blanket until his neck, since he complained of feeling rather cold that night. After turning off the light, she left his room to go to her own room.

Ami started to change her clothes so she could go to sleep. She had been very tired, for she spent the whole day taking care of Goku and doing some chores while he slept and rested the whole day. She was actually a little worried about him, since the medication that he took didn't seem to take effect, for he seemed to be getting worse as the day progressed. The truth is, she didn't want to leave him alone, but of course, she also knew that she can't go and sleep in his room.

She had already been lying down for almost an hour when she heard some strange noises coming from his room. She suddenly got up and bolted out of bed to go and check what could possibly be wrong with him.

"Goku? Goku, are you all right?" She called out as she knocked softly. She remembered that she hadn't locked his door so she twisted the doorknob to see how he is doing.

"Oh my!" She gasped when she saw him on the bed, the blanket wrapped around his body while he shivered. She immediately approached him and touched his forehead. She gasped in shock when she discovered that he is burning with fever.

"Oh my god, Goku!" She exclaimed as she went around the room to look for the things that she would need. Funny though, she is a nurse and she had been trained to handle such situations but when she saw Goku in such a state, it seemed that everything she had studied way back in college regarding immediate patient management had all gone to waste. Though she tried to remain calm, she just couldn't, with Goku, she just couldn't keep calm.

She placed the basin filled with water on his bedside table and sat beside him as she started to give him a spongebath. She blushed at the thought of having to undress him so she would have access to his whole body, but she scolded herself secretly, for now is not the time to be feeling such things. Goku is sick, he must be feeling some pain, so he needs to be relieved immediately.

When she had finished wiping up his whole body, she took the new set of clothes she had prepared and started to dress him. Then she wrapped the blanket around him once more while she stayed by his side so she could monitor his condition closely.

* * *

 ** _"GIVE_** _up, Son Goku! You will never win against a perfect being like me! You will soon be reunited with your family in the afterlife and I will destroy the Earth and all the people once I am finished with you!" Cell yelled as he pushed Goku's strongest Kamehameha with his own counter attack._

 _Goku was already tired, for Cell had given him a rather tough battle since they started, but he was determined to beat Cell once and for all. After all, he would do it for everyone else, especially for his late family. Goku's eyes widened. His family. Chichi and Gohan both perished because of Cell. Because of this filthy creature in front of him. He must avenge them by conquering Cell and winning the tournament._

 _"I won't let you succeed, you evil monster!" Goku screamed as he powered up some more and continued pushing his Kamehameha towards Cell._

 _"Son Goku, you have no chance against me. I am the strongest being in the whole universe and my perfection has no limits. Just accept defeat and accept the fact that you and the people of Earth are going to die together with this planet!" Cell answered back as he also powered up and fired an even bigger Kamehameha towards Goku._

 _Goku gasped in shock. There's no way he can deflect that huge Kamehameha back. He might be able to hold against it a little, but eventually, Cell would succeed and he, along with the whole planet, will all be obliterated._

 _"Chichi... Gohan... I'm sorry... I won't be able to avenge you from Cell.. He's just too strong..." Goku whispered as a lone tear fell down his cheek. Soon, he would be reunited with his family in Otherworld._

 _"What now, Goku? Are you already saying your prayers? Or have you already gone insane because of extreme fear? That's fine though, given that this is the first time you have witnessed such power, which is far greater than Frieza's." Cell said as he laughed menacingly while pushing the Kamehameha towards Goku._

 _"Goku, you can't give up. Not now..." Tien, who stood by his side and was also severely injured, said._

 _"He's too strong... I can't.. I can't do something against him..." Goku said hopelessly as he pushed back Cell's Kamehameha blast._

 _"Surrender and die, Goku!" Cell yelled as he powered up to his maximum and strengthened his blast even further._

 _Goku looked at Cell's energy blast. "No... I can't beat him... I-It's over..." He said to himself as he prepared to be obliterated along with the whole planet._

 _As he started to space out, he saw images of Chichi and Gohan smiling at him, which shifted and changed at once, showing them dying at the hands of Cell. He suddenly saw Chichi's almost lifeless form, full of her blood and opening her mouth, as if trying to say something._

 _"C-Chichi?... Gohan?"_

 _Goku's eyes watered at once as he saw images or rather visions of them. He could clearly see Chichi all bloodied up and gasping for air. Her trembling form struggled to face his direction, and she looked at him straight in his eyes._

 _"P-Promise me Goku... Promise me that you will beat... Cell..." She said in between labored breaths. After that, her horribly mutilated body collapsed back to the ground softly, her body convulsing and wriggling violently while her eyes remained wide open. Her body shook wildly for a few minutes before she became deathly still._

 _"Chichi!" He screamed as his tears fell down his cheeks. He wanted to touch her but he couldn't._

 _"Promise me Goku... Promise me that you will beat him..." He clearly remembered her last words._

 _"I... Promise... I will beat Cell.. For you and for Gohan..."_

 _Goku's eyes suddenly widened, it seemed that he had just woken up from a dream. Did he really fell asleep during this time? Or was it all his imagination? But it didn't matter now, for all that mattered to him is the last conversation he had with his wife before she died._

 _"I can't let him win... I have to beat him!" He screamed. He felt a surge of power going through him as determination to beat the monster Cell filled him as well. He had to fulfill his promise and avenge his family, as well as protect Earth and its inhabitants._

 _His aura flared to life as he screamed, his power level rising to new heights. He didn't know where his newfound power came, but he was quite thankful for it, for that's just what he needed to beat Cell._

 _"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Haaaaaaaaaa!" With that, he released his fully powered attack towards Cell's own blast._

 _"No... No... How can that be? He was already weak..." Cell gasped in shock as Goku's own Kamehameha started to overpower his own._

 _Goku slowly walked towards Cell, tears flowing from his eyes as he did. Apparently, he didn't know that his appearance had changed, and that he had ascended to another level of Super Saiyan as he struggled against their battle. All he cared for at that moment is to beat Cell and put an end to all of his evil ways._

 _"This is for Chichi and Gohan... And for my unborn son... And to all the people of Earth whom you killed!" Goku said to Cell who began to disintegrate as the Kamehameha he released earlier slowly overpowered the monster and his attack._

 _"No... No! This cannot be happening! I am the strongest being in the universe and my perfection has no limits! I cannot be overpowered by a mere Saiyan!" Those were Cell's last words as Goku's energy blast obliterated him and destroyed every single cell in his so called perfect body._

 _Goku sank to his knees, his sweat and tears falling on the ground as he watched Cell meet his death. "I-It's all over... I have beaten him... I beat Cell..."_

* * *

 **GOKU'S** eyes fluttered and he opened them. He groggily looked to check his surroundings. He felt very cold, and he could not control his body from shivering. He was about to pull the blanket and cover his whole body as he curled up on his bed, but somebody already did it for him. Curiously, he looked at the person who is with him at that moment.

"A-Ami?" He whispered as he caught a glimpse of her face hovering above him, concern written all over her features.

"Yes, Goku. I'm here. What is it? Do you want something?" Ami asked as she brushed a few strands of his hair away from his forehead.

"J-Just stay... Don't leave me.. Please." Goku replied, much to her surprise. He was sweating profusely and he looked really helpless. The sight became too much for Ami and she held his shivering form closer and wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to keep him warm. A few moments ago, he kept tossing and turning while he slept, as if he was having a bad dream. Ami was worried so she stayed by his side instead of going back to her designated room so she could get some sleep. She couldn't really explain, but she knew that her concern for him is not just because of the fact that she is his nurse and she had been assigned to take care of him. Deep inside her, she knew that there is something else; something that is much, much deeper where her concern for him is coming from.

"I'll never leave you, Goku... I'll stay by your side... Always..." She whispered as she hugged him tightly while softly brushing his hair with her fingers. A few moments later, his shivering lessened and he became still as he slept peacefully, while Ami herself fell asleep as well, her arms still wrapped around him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_"YOU_** _have summoned me from my slumber. State your wish." Shenron's voice boomed. The eternal dragon loomed over the Z-Fighters as they stood at the Lookout. The battle with Cell had just ended and after Dende had healed everyone, Krillin took the dragon balls and summoned Shenron to make their wishes._

 _"We wish for everyone to be killed by Cell to return back to life." Krillin said as he looked up at the huge dragon above him._

 _"Your wish will be granted. Everyone killed by Cell will come to back to life." The dragon answered as its eyes glowed red._

 _Goku's heart filled with hope and anticipation. Soon, he would see Chichi and Gohan once more and get to live with them in peace. His second son would be born and he will have the chance to take care of the baby along with his wife._

 _Goku saw the once lifeless Trunks standing from the Lookout floor. His brows furrowed in thought. Chichi and Gohan should have been alive by now, but they are nowhere to be found._

 _"Where is my wife and son? They have been resurrected as well, right?" Goku asked Shenron._

 _"Your wife cannot be resurrected, Son Goku. She was not killed by Cell, she died of a natural cause, therefore I cannot do anything to bring her back." The dragon answered him._

 _"What?!" Goku asked in disbelief. All the hope he felt earlier had now been gone. "What do you mean she died of a natural cause? She was killed by Cell!" He said in a loud voice._

 _"Your wife was still alive when you found her. Cell left her to die, he did not kill her instantly. But it is not the same with your son. He was killed by Cell, so he can be brought back to life." Shenron explained to him._

 _"Then why isn't Gohan here?" Goku asked once more._

 _"Your son has declined to be resurrected like the others, that is why he is not here."_

 _As soon as Goku heard those words, he felt as if someone had just poured ice cold water down his back. A lump got caught in his throat and his chest constricted. He suddenly found it hard to breathe, and he collapsed on his knees, making the others fear of the next thing that could possibly happen to him._

 _"Gohan... Refused to be resurrected? Why?" He asked no one in particular as tears started forming in his eyes. He stared at the floor, still in total disbelief with regards to what he heard a while ago._

 _Krillin approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His best friend tried to get him to stand back up. "Goku... It's allright. We can use the second wish to resurrect Gohan.."_

 _"There's no need, Krillin. Don't bother anymore." A voice from nowhere suddenly said, startling everyone._

 _Goku's eyes widened as he looked up at the skies. "G-Gohan? Is that you, son?" He asked._

 _"Yes Dad, it's me. Me and Mom are in King Kai's planet and he's letting me talk to all of you right now." The voice, who is none other than Gohan answered._

 _Goku became teary eyed when he heard his son speak. He wasted no time asking Gohan the question that had been running through his mind eversince Shenron had revealed that Gohan could not be resurrected like the others._

 _"Gohan? Why did you refuse to be resurrected? I don't get it. Don't you want to come back to Earth so you can be with me? Tell me, son. Don't you love me anymore?" He asked, his voice breaking as he spoke._

 _"Dad, it's not like that. Of course I love you, Mom and I, we both do. But I figured that if I let myself be brought back to life, I would leave Mom alone here. Mom can't be wished back, right? I don't want to leave her all by herself here. It's not a matter of whom I love more between the two of you, Dad. You are both important to me. But as we watched you fight Cell, the strength you have shown, the courage you possessed, I realized that between the two of you, Mom needs me more than you do. You can carry on and live your life even without us, you just need some time so you can finally move on." Gohan replied._

 _When he heard his son's words, Goku collapsed on his knees once more as tears flowed freely from his eyes and down his face. At that moment, he didn't care anymore if the others saw him crying or acting weak._

 _"No.. That's not true. I love you both and you are my only reason for living. W-Without you, I'm nothing..." He said in a broken voice as he cried._

 _"Goku, sweetheart. Please don't cry, for it pains us to see you crying like that. It's so un-you.." A woman's voice said out of nowhere._

 _"C-Chichi? Chichi, I have beaten Cell. I have beaten Cell just like what I promised you." Goku said, tears still falling down his face. The others watched Goku with a look of concern and pity for the man._

 _"Yes, we saw how you fought that monster until you barely have any strength left. And we are proud of you, Goku. Me and Gohan are very proud of you. But I also want to apologize, Goku, because even if I wanted to, I can no longer be with you. I know that I cannot be brought back to life because I wasn't really killed by Cell himself. Only Gohan can come back to Earth, but I am also aware that he declined to be resurrected as well." Chichi said._

 _"C-Chichi... I'll do anything, I'll give up everything I have if I have to, my strength, my power... Everything. I won't stop until I find a way to bring both of you back to me. I love you, Chichi. I love you and Gohan so much.. You are my life, and you are the most important people in this world for me.. I'll find a way to have you back... I promise.." Goku said as his tears increased. At that moment, all the Z-Fighters felt pity for him, even Vegeta. Goku sounded so broken and so desperate, and they are not used to seeing or hearing him act or speak like that. They all looked up to him, for they had been used to the fact that he was always the strong one, and he was their source of strength as well._

 _But right now, things are totally different._

 _The once strong man now lay on his knees, crying like a desperate child who looked totally helpless as the world crumbled upon him._

 _"Goku, you need not worry about that anymore. Me and Gohan will be happy here, knowing that you have already beaten Cell and the Earth is at peace once more. It's already enough for us." Chichi's voice replied._

 _"I don't understand. Don't you want to be with me anymore? Am I not that important to you anymore? You know I can't live without you, Chichi. You and our son mean the whole world... No, everything to me.." Goku said in a pleading voice, hoping that Chichi or Gohan would reconsider and come back to him._

 _"Goku, we are thankful and grateful for your love. Of course, we love you very much. But as Gohan have said earlier, you are strong. Even without us, you can continue living your life. You can move on. And we will always watch over you from up here." Chichi said once more._

 _"How can you say that? It's only been days since you were gone and I miss you both already. How can you possibly think that I could carry on with my life without the two of you by my side? You're asking me to live the rest of my life without you, do you know how hard is that for me?" Goku asked in a pained voice as his tears fell and dripped on the Lookout floor. He clenched his fists so tightly that they drew blood._

 _"I can't do that, Chichi. I can't do that. I need you and Gohan in my life. I want you back and I need you here with me. So please... Please let me find some ways to wish you both back..." Goku pleaded, his words dissolving in a torrent of tears._

 _"Goku, we both know that there is nothing that can be done to bring me back. With Gohan, it's possible, but your son had already decided. And I am in no position to interfere with that anymore. I have also tried to convince him to reconsider, but Gohan was firm. Afterall, you have shown to us how brave you are, how strong you are when you defeated Cell despite the little amount of power you have left. When we saw that, we instantly know that you are strong, and you will be able to carry on even without us." Chichi answered him._

 _Goku didn't say anything, he just continued to cry. He knew there is nothing he could do to make Chichi or Gohan reconsider about their decision of staying in Otherworld for good. And it pained him to no end to think that he would be living the rest of his life without them by his side anymore. He wouldn't see Gohan grow and have a family of his own, and he wouldn't be able to have that chance to raise his second son and take care of him anymore. He would never be able to hold Chichi in his arms or make love to her anymore when the nights grew cold. He would have to live through it all by himself for the rest of his life, for it would be a long, long time before he would die._

 _"Goku, I want you to know that I love you very much and I am not sorry that I married you. You will forever remain in my heart, and I will always treasure the moments that we spent together. I am thankful to you for giving me Gohan. But if you will find yourself falling in love with another woman in the future, then go for it. You are still too young to be living your life alone, you need someone else to stay with you and take care of you. It's sad that that someone else won't be me anymore, but I want you to know that I am giving you my blessing in case you choose to remarry in the future and have another family of your own." Chichi said to him as her parting words._

 _"Dad, we hate to see you like that. We are thankful that you have finally beaten Cell and put an end to his reign of terror and that's already enough for us. Mom and I will always be watching over you and we will look forward to the day when you have finally moved on from this. We love you Daddy. Till we meet again and goodbye." Those were Gohan's final words to him._

 _"G-Goodbye, Chichi. Goodbye, Gohan... I love you both... Very much..." Goku answered them in an anguished voice._

* * *

 **"CHICHI...** Gohan..." Goku said as his tears once again flowed down his face. He buried his face in his knees and wept profusely.

It was a cold and starry night, and he decided to go out and get some fresh air because he could not sleep. However, as he sat on the grass outside his house, he couldn't help but remember what had happened on the day when he had finally beaten Cell seven years ago. He tried to resurrect his wife and his son but they both declined to be brought back to life, saying that they had finally made a decision to stay in Otherworld. Until now, he still could not understand why they made such a decision which pained him to no end.

"I miss you both so much... If you only knew how much pain your deaths have inflicted on me..."

* * *

 **BACK** inside the house, Ami was awakened by the soft sobbing sounds she heard. She thought of Goku and she immediately left her room to go and check him out. He had just been cured of his fever last night and throughout the day, she had told him to stay in bed, with her taking care of him and monitoring his condition and attending to his needs. Thankfully, his fever didn't reccur anymore, and when she left him a few hours ago, she tucked him in bed and told him to go and get some sleep so he could rest more. She had already been asleep for almost three hours when she was suddenly awakened by soft crying sounds. She got worried. Maybe something had happened to him once more and he needs her.

"Goku?" She called out as she opened his bedroom door. To her surprise, he isn't there, and the bed is empty.

"Goku?" She called out to him once more as she searched the whole house. As she went down, the crying sound became louder until she determined that it is coming from outside the house.

"Goku?" Ami called out to him as she approached Goku who had his face buried in his knees, his shoulders shaking. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked, full of concern for the man.

Goku looked up at Ami, tears still falling down his cheeks. "I.. I miss my family so much... I... I don't know how long I can keep up with this..." He whimpered in a broken voice.

The sound of his voice caused Ami's heart to melt. At that moment, all she wanted to do is to wrap her arms around him and comfort him until he stopped crying. The sight of Goku in tears is just too much to bear for her, and she gave in to her instincts and flung her arms around the crying Saiyan.

"Oh, Goku!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his trembling form. She allowed him to cry on her shoulders for a while as she whispered comforting words to him.

"It's all right... It's all right. I'm here, Goku. I'm here for you." She whispered as she rubbed his back softly.

"It hurts.. It hurts me so much, I don't know if I can still take it.." He cried.

"Goku, I know how you feel about your family's loss. Miss Bulma had informed me of what happened before she took me here. If you want, you can talk about it and I will listen." Ami said to him.

Much to her surprise, Goku held her on her shoulders as he shook his head, the tears from his eyes falling and dripping on the ground. "No.. There's something else that Bulma and the others do not know... They are all telling me to move on from it, for seven years have already passed since my family died.. But they're saying that because... Because there's something that they don't know.. It's not that easy for me to just move on.. It will never be easy for me.." He said to her.

Ami did not speak, she just waited for him to continue with his story.

"Two nights before the Cell Games, Chichi and I had a long talk. And that talk led to something more... Something happened.. And right after that, I knew at once that another child had been conceived. It's still too early to tell and she didn't know about it yet, but I felt it. I felt the life force of my supposed to be second child growing inside Chichi. I could not be mistaken, because I also felt that from her the night when Gohan had been conceived. But the next day... I just went out to fish and when I returned... I found my wife lying in a pool of her own blood, her body horribly mutilated. At that moment, I already knew that our second child will never have the chance to be born anymore. And.. And that's what pains me the most. The night before, I was excited at the thought of becoming a father once more, but all my hopes were shattered and crushed the next day. And.. Even if I had beaten Cell and killed him... It wasn't enough.. It wasn't enough, Ami. Because the eternal dragon told me that only Gohan could be resurrected, for Chichi died of natural causes. But then... Gohan declined to be wished back. I had the chance to talk to him and Chichi as we were making our wishes to Shenron, and I promised them that I would do everything I can to find a way to wish both of them back, but they told me not to bother doing that anymore. They told me that they have seen how strong I am as I fought Cell, and that gave them the idea that I would be able to go on with my life even without them. Right at that moment, I know that there's nothing I could do anymore, because a person can't be wished back if the spirit of that person declines to go back to his own body and live once again on Earth. Even if I try to wish them back over and over again, it won't work.. For Chichi and Gohan had already made up their mind to stay in Otherworld for good.." A sobbing sound came from him as Goku finished his story.

Ami was totally surprised to hear such words from him. Throughout her whole stay at his house, Goku never mentioned to her anything about what happened to his family. The things she learned from Bulma before they went here were the only information she knew. Until now.

"Do you know how painful it is to think that you could have been living a happy life with the people you love most, but then you would never have a chance to do so anymore? That's what I meant when I said that beating Cell wasn't enough. Because even though I had beaten him, what good does it do? It still doesn't change the fact that I will never be with Chichi and Gohan anymore, and I will never get to see our supposedly second child. I never told that to anyone else because they wouldn't understand me, only Vegeta will, since he's a Saiyan like me. It's easy for them to tell me to move on and continue living my life, because they know nothing of the immense pain that has been gnawing on my heart and my mind every single day." He continued as he wept.

"Goku, I am sorry to hear those things. I know how hard it is to have lost a loved one, especially if they are close to you, but maybe... Maybe everything happens for a certain reason. Maybe...-" Ami didn't get to finish her sentence as Goku cut her off.

"Oh, then what reason might that be? To give me more pain? To kill me slowly because of the pain? Tell me what! Because I find no reason for all of this to happen to me! Why me? I have saved the world, no, the whole universe even, many times. Don't I deserve to be happy with my life? A simple life with Chichi and Gohan is all I ever dreamed of, it's all I ever wanted, it's what motivates me to keep going on and fighting for the safety of the world, yet it was not granted to me. My wife and my sons were still taken away from me, in a very painful way that anyone else could think of. Then here you are saying that everything happens for a reason. So I am asking you now, what could that reason possibly be?!" He asked in a pained voice. Ami almost flinched when she heard the way he spoke. It was full of bitterness and sorrow.

"Goku, you must not think of those things. Like I said, everything happens for a reason, and though that reason might be unknown to us now, time will come that everything will unfold, and we will have the answer to the question as to why something happened. And... You can't blame your friends, Goku, if they are telling you to move on. They only want the best for you, and I think that your wife and son would have wanted the same thing for you. Goku... It's been seven years. Maybe it's time to let go and move for-.."

Before Ami could even react, Goku had already pinned her on the nearby tree, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"How could you say that?! Who are you to tell me to let go?! Just like that?! You want me to let go of my wife and my son just like that?! Do you know what you're asking me to do?! You want me to forget about the people I cared about and loved the most! Well, let me tell you this, you have no right to tell me what to do with my life, we're not even related, and you're just here to work. To earn a living! So whatever I do with my life is none of your concern anymore!" He snarled as his grip on her shoulders tightened, making Ami wince in pain.

"Yes! Whatever you do with your life concerns me! Because..." It was too late when Ami realized what she was about to say.

Goku looked at her angrily, his huge frame looming over her petite one and his fingers digging into her shoulders. "Because what, Ami?!"

"Goku... Please... Please let me go.. You're hurting me..." She pleaded as tears started to form in her eyes.

His grip became tighter, making her hiss in pain. She tried to free herself from his hold but it was useless. He was too strong for her.

"Because what?!" He asked, almost screaming at her.

"Because... B-Because I love you! Everything you do with your life concerns me because I love you! I care about you!" Ami shouted back at him as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Goku was taken aback by her sudden confession that he wasn't sure if he heard her right. "What? Say that again." He said to her.

"I... I love you. Eversince I saw your picture at Miss Bulma's office.. You have already gained a soft spot here in my heart. And.. And when I finally saw you in person and when I started living with you, I began to develop a certain fondness for you.. That's why... That's why... I was worried whenever you got sick... Or... Or whenever something happened to you. W-When I saw you crying a while ago, all I wanted to do was to hug you, and... And if possible, I wanted to take away your pain so you wouldn't suffer anymore... I don't want you to suffer Goku, I don't want to see you in pain because I love you... And it hurts me more to see you hurting..." Ami continued.

To her surprise, Goku chuckled dryly. Then he looked at her with a smirk.

"So now, you're telling me that you love me? You come out here to stop me from crying and then you tell me to move on, and now you're telling me that you love me? Wow!" He said to her, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Goku... I...-" Ami started to explain, but she was once again stopped when he placed a hand on her lips.

"Ssssh! I'm speaking, so don't you dare interrupt me! You came here, pretending to have concern for me, because you need a job right? So you accepted Bulma's offer when she asked you to become my private nurse, which I really do not need in the first place! Tell me, Ami, just how much did Bulma promise to pay you for you to go as far as to pretend that you love me and you do have feelings for me? Huh? How much will Bulma pay you for that?!" He asked as he now gripped her arm.

"Goku... I.. You're wrong... T-This is not part of my job anymore.. My feelings for you have no corresponding price... I r-really love you and... And...-" Ami's tears fell as she felt her heart slowly being shattered to pieces. It hurt her so much to know that Goku hadn't taken her seriously, and he even mocked her to the point that he undoubtedly insulted her by asking how much is she being paid for faking her feelings, which she isn't doing in the first place, for she really loved him, and she just realized it now.

Goku smirked at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Oh, so you really love me? Well then, prove it." And before she could answer or react, he claimed her lips in a rough and bruising kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**AMI'S** eyes widened as Goku's lips came crashing down on hers. He kissed her fiercely and savagely, and she didn't know what to do for this is the very first time she had been kissed by a man. Her mouth remained closed as he continued to kiss her lips in a rough manner while his hands held on tightly to her wrists.

Goku withdrew his lips from hers and smirked. "Hmmm... Not bad. In fact, your lips are sweet." He said as he looked at her perversely.

Ami felt blood trickling at the side of her bruised lips as her tears fell down her cheeks once more. "G-Goku... Please don't do this to me.. It's not... It's not right.." She pleaded.

"Why not? You said you loved me right? I want you to prove it to me now, can't you do it?!" He asked her, obviously taunting her.

"N-No... It's not that... It's just...-" she was cut off again when he kissed her once more, but this time, harder and rougher as his kiss became more demanding.

Ami closed her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks. If this is one way for him to be comforted of all his pain, or if this is his way of releasing all the pent up emotions he had kept within him for so long, then she would allow him to do whatever he wants to do. Even if it hurts her.

 _Because I love you, Goku. I realized it now. You might not believe me, but I love you. So much that I'm willing to do anything to rid you of your pain... Even if it hurts me more..._

Goku continued to kiss the girl as he pried her mouth open with his tongue. He felt Ami opening her mouth and he smirked through their kiss as his tongue ravaged her warm mouth. She tasted like strawberries, and it was enough to turn him on the more as he felt something stir within him. It had been too long since he became intimate with a woman, and he needed this. He needed release. Not just on the emotional aspect, but on the physical as well.

Ami felt Goku's hands tightening on her wrists and she closed her eyes tightly as he continued kissing her. She then felt something big and hard pressing and rubbing against her stomach roughly, making her gasp when she realized what it is.

 _Goku.._

He cupped her breast and squeezed it firmly, making her moan in pain against his lips. Ami was crying because this is not the way she envisioned nor wanted it to be. Sure, she loved him, but it also pained her because she knew that he isn't doing all these things out of love for her, in fact, the tone of his voice awhile ago when he told her to prove her love for him was mocking her and taunting her. She knew that whatever he is doing to her is only out of pure lust, nothing more and nothing less, and that's what hurts her the most. It's bad enough that he didn't take her seriously when she told him that she loved him, with him even asking her how much is she being paid to fake her emotions, but the fact that he wants to be intimate with her just because of pure, unadulterated lust, is something much worse.

When Ami felt Goku ripping off the pajama that she wore, her body wiggled violently from his hold as she struggled to free herself from his iron grip. But since his body was pressed firmly against hers, it became impossible to do.

"What? Are you afraid? Don't you want this?" Goku asked her sarcastically, placing emphasis on the word "want" as he ripped the pajama pants from her forcefully, leaving her only in her panties.

"G-Goku... Goku please... You don't... You don't have to do this to me... You have to stop this..." Ami pleaded with him as she cried profusely.

He loosened his sash and lowered his pants, exposing his rigid member. Ami gasped when she got a glimpse of it. It is big and very thick, in fact it's almost impossible to fit that thing inside her without injuring her in the process.

"Goku... Please stop..."

"What are you afraid of? You are being paid for doing this, right? You won't tell me how much Bulma offered to pay you for you to go as far as faking your feelings, but knowing Bulma, I know it's a huge amount. So quit acting as if you don't like this!" He said as he positioned his member against her still clothed opening.

Ami felt his tip prodding on her opening through her panties and she grew more afraid. "Goku no... Y-You're wrong... I-I'm not being paid to do this... It's not what you think... So p-please... Don't.. Gokuuuuu!" She cried out as he entered her in one swift movement, his member literally boring a hole into her panties as he buried his thickness deep within her core.

Ami felt her tears falling fast because of the intense pain she felt. She felt something warm trickling down her thighs as he moved inside her and penetrated her with his thrusts. She had lost her virginity to him in such a way that she never imagined nor she ever wished for. It hurts her so much that he thought so lowly of her, he even thought of her as someone who would go and have men use her body for a corresponding amount, and it hurts her because she is very far from being like that. When Bulma offered her the job, she didn't even think of the money that she would get from it. In fact, when Bulma told her that she would be working as a private nurse to someone else other than Bulma or her family, she thought of backing out from work, but when she saw the one whom she would be working for, and that is none other than Goku, her ideas of backing out all went to waste. She was telling the truth when she told him that he instantly made a soft spot in her heart from the moment that she saw him, and when Bulma told her his story, all she had in mind is to try to be of help to him in any possible way she could, and as she started living with him in his house, the fondness she had developed for him grew into something much deeper, something which she only realized as love when she found him crying awhile ago.

"I love you... Chichi..." She heard Goku whisper as he buried his face in her neck. His thrusts became more vigorous until a particular powerful one enabled him to finally reach his release as he spilled all of his seed inside her. He expelled so much that some even dripped on her thighs, along with her blood flowing from within her core.

Ami closed her eyes in pain and cried silently when she heard what he said. She knew he loved his wife very much, but hell, it still hurts! For the man whom you are giving and offering your all to say another woman's name as he reaches his climax, it's enought to break her already broken heart even more.

Goku remained inside her for a while, his face buried in her neck and his hands still gripping her now bruised wrists tightly, while Ami just stared ahead blankly, her tears falling down her face and blood trickling down her thighs and at the side of her bruised and swollen lips. Her whole body is aching, and she could not find the strength to even move a bit or to push Goku off of her anymore.

She felt small droplets of water on the skin of her neck and she knew that Goku is crying once more. However, she remained quiet and still, waiting for what would happen next.

Goku looked at her directly into her eyes as his own tears fell down his cheeks. He was smiling evilly at her, as if mocking her.

"You can ask Bulma to increase your pay, Ami. For you have done something other than take care of me. You also proved to me your love." He said, giving emphasis to the words "proved" and "love". With that, he released her from his hold. He pulled his pants back up and retied his sash, while she collapsed on the ground in a sitting position, her eyes still staring blankly ahead as her tears increased.

* * *

 **AS** he was about to enter his house, Goku heard a soft thud from behind him, prompting him to turn his head. He felt his heart cringe when he saw Ami in such a pitiful sight. Her legs were spread and blood from her womanhood continued to trickle down her thighs, forming a small pool on the ground. Her lips were also bruised and bloody, and she had already lost consciousness. The soft thud he heard earlier is actually her head hitting the ground as she collapsed. He approached her at once and carried her broken body in his arms, feeling guilty because of what he just did to her. He didn't know what came over him awhile ago which prompted him to claim her innocence in such a rough and savage manner which also injured and hurt her in the process. Her pleading voice came back to him at once, and he felt more guilt and regret gnawing on his heart as he looked at her. Not only is she bloody, but her body had bruises as well, and he knew that she would be in pain once she wakes up tomorrow. And it's all because of him.

All because he got pissed off when she told him that she loved him.

To be honest, her confession wasn't really the one that made him angry awhile ago, but he got cross because he thought that she was playing tricks with him. After all, why would a young girl like her love a man who is almost twice her age? He is still hurting because of the loss of his family, so he had no time to play games which involved his feelings.

But seeing her now and remembering how she struggled to explain herself and to stop him from doing what he did to her awhile ago made him realize that Ami is indeed telling the truth. She isn't playing with his feelings or trying to fool around by faking her own emotions. The fact that she allowed him to claim and have the most important thing she has told him that she really had developed such feelings for him.

Goku brushed away a few strands of her hair from her forehead as he watched her sleep peacefully. He might be proud to admit it as of now, but Ami was able to stir some feelings he kept hidden deep within his heart. He never admitted it to her, but he had also grown fond of her during her stay with him, and now, as he thought of the idea of Ami being in love with him, he felt his heart flutter because of it, something which he still couldn't explain right now.

Instinctively, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she slept. Then he pulled the blanket up until her neck as he quietly exited what used to be his son's room, where she now lay peacefully in her sleep. He returned to his room and sat on the bed as his thoughts drifted to Ami and what had just happened between them a few moments ago. He felt his guilt returning once more when he thought of how she looked like after the rough sex he just gave her. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. And she was a virgin! He clearly remembered the look of fear etched on her face as well as her cries and pleas for him to not do it while tears fell down her cheeks rapidly. With a sigh, he placed his hands on his head, his eyes staring at the floor inside his dark room as he thought of Ami and the harsh words he had said to her when she confessed her love for him.

 _Oh, Ami... What have I done?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**3 months later...**_

 **"AMI,** this is really surprising. I thought everything is going well, in fact, whenever I came for surprise visits, I can see Goku's improvement, he seemed to be going back to his old self once more. He even went back to training with Vegeta in the Gravity Room once again, not to mention that I think you're really doing a good job as his private nurse. Why are you resigning now? Don't you want to work for Goku anymore?" Bulma asked Ami, who stood in front of her inside her office at Capsule Corporation. Earlier that morning, Ami called and informed her that she wanted to talk to her about something in private, so Bulma invited her to come over at the office so they could talk privately.

Ami shook her head. "No, Miss Bulma. In fact I enjoyed working for Goku and attending to him.. But.. But.." She didn't finish her sentence as her tears suddenly fell down her cheeks. Ami buried her face in her hands as she sobbed, startling Bulma completely.

"Ami? Is something wrong, dear?" Bulma asked with concern as she handed Ami a tissue.

"No... Miss Bulma, it's just..." Ami said in between sobs as she struggled to wipe her tears.

"Come on, you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you.." Bulma urged softly.

By now, Ami had calmed down and stopped sobbing, but tears still flowed down her cheeks. She didn't know how to begin her story. Truth be told, she didn't want to talk about everything anymore because it just brings her more pain.

* * *

 ** _"I'M_** _going to train with Vegeta, so don't bother waiting for me." Goku said in a cold tone as he closed the door behind him._

 _Ami didn't say anything, she just continued to wash the plates he had used. When she was sure that he had already left, only then did she allow her tears to fall._

 _It had been days since she confessed her love for him and he forced her to prove it to him, but the memory of what happened is still fresh in her mind. In fact, she had a hunch that she would never ever forget what happened between them, because it was the first time she felt such pain. Though she tried to act normal as she did her job, she found it hard to fight back her tears whenever she would see him, or the indifferent look he always gave her. Goku never bothered to talk to her about what happened, but eversince then, she figured out that he became the way he was like when she first met him once more: cold and hostile. However this time, it seemed to be worse than before. In fact, a day never passes by without him shouting at her or saying harsh words enough to bring her in tears. In fact, sometimes, he would even tell her that she is free to resign from work anytime she wants to, because according to him, he really doesn't need her to be there for him._

* * *

 ** _"GOKU,_** _your dinner is ready." Ami said when she saw him entering the house. He had just come from Capsule Corporation from another intense training session with Vegeta. His clothes were torn and he looked really tired._

 _Goku frowned. "I already ate. You can have them." He said flatly as he turned to go upstairs._

 _"But Goku...-"_

 _"But what? Didn't you understand what I said? I told you, I already ate. And I'm tired. I want to rest now." He snapped at her, making her flinch because of the tone of his voice._

 _Ami said nothing, she just started to gather the dishes that were still full of food. She had tired herself out to cook a huge meal for him, only for it to go to waste again. She tried to stop her tears from falling as she continued with her task. She would just let them fall later, when she is alone inside her room. Goku must not see or know that what he is doing is making her upset. He would tell her to leave once more, and she didn't want that._

* * *

 ** _"WHERE_** _are all Gohan and Chichi's pictures?!" Goku's voice could be heard even from miles away from his house._

 _Ami flinched and cowered in fright. She decided to do a general cleaning session on the whole house while he was away training under the hopes that Goku would be pleased when he sees what she had done._

 _Had she known that it would turn out bad, she never would have tried to clean the whole place._

 _"T-They're in the living room, Goku. I.. I placed them on the side tables and..-"_

 _"And what?! You did something without asking me first! Why did you remove my family's pictures from my room?! Did I even tell you to do that?! Answer me! Did I?!" He screamed at her._

 _Ami felt tears welling up in her eyes. "N-No... You didn't. I.. Don't worry, I-I'll get them and.. And return them to your room.." She stammered. Her heart was beating fast and she felt sweat running down the sides of her face. She couldn't help it. She always got scared whenever he yelled._

 _"You better do! And next time, don't ever do something without asking me first! Why would you remove Chichi and Gohan's pictures from my room? Because you don't want me to see them anymore? Because you want me to move on from what happened to them? Or is it because you're hurt that after all these years, I still love Chichi very much even if she is already dead? You said you loved me, right?" He asked her in a sarcastic tone, putting great emphasis on the words "hurt" and "loved"._

 _Ami turned away from him and bowed her head so he would not see the tears that began falling down her face. "I-I'll get their pictures now..." And with that, she swiftly ran towards the living room to gather Chichi and Gohan's pictures placed in frames, her tears falling rapidly as she did. This night is definitely another one to add to her list of the nights she cried in secret because of him._

* * *

 ** _DESPITE_** _all this, Ami remained patient as she continued to work as his private nurse. She would still tend to his needs even if he never showed appreciation for whatever she did anymore. Ami wanted to show him that whatever he does to her would never affect her, and even if she got tempted to resign from work and leave her job so many times, her love for him always prevailed, and the ideas of resigning from her work and leaving him alone would all be discarded._

 _However, one particular event finally made Ami to come up with the final decision of resigning from her work as Goku's private nurse._

* * *

 ** _"CONGRATULATIONS,_** _Miss Mizuno. Your pregnancy test came out positive. You are now three months on the family way."_

 _Ami felt cold when she heard what the doctor said. These past few days, she hasn't been feeling well. She always threw up whenever she woke up in the morning and afterwards, she felt really lightheaded. If possible, all she wanted is to just stay in bed and sleep all day. She also became quite sensitive to smell, she easily vomits whenever she gets to smell something which she finds repulsive to her sense. So when Goku left to go training that particular morning, she also left for the city to go and visit a doctor. And that's when the shocking news came._

 _Ami thought for a while. She had been so preoccupied with her work coupled with the emotional stress Goku was giving her everytime that she failed to notice that she stopped having her monthly period eversince she and Goku got intimate. Now, as she remembered her symptoms and realized that she had indeed missed her period for three months now, it does make sense. Goku didn't use any protection that night, so there is really a high chance for her to get pregnant._

 _As she left the doctor's office to go back to Goku's house, Ami had already made up her mind as she came up with a difficult and painful decision._

* * *

 **BULMA** let out a soft gasp as Ami finished her whole story with a sob. She hadn't guessed nor did it even occur to her that all these would happen. She never thought that Ami would fall in love with Goku, in fact, so in love, because she willingly endured all those pains and heartaches because of him, something which Bulma herself doesn't know if she could do with Vegeta. And now, the girl is pregnant with Goku's child. Bulma couldn't help but feel sorry for Ami.

"What do you plan to do now? If you resign from work, you will have no source of income. You will need money, Ami. You are going to have a child soon." Bulma said, her eyes filled with concern for Ami.

"Yes, yes. I am perfectly aware of that, Miss Bulma. But.. Maybe I'll just apply for another job. I can't stay with Goku anymore. Not now that I'm having his child." Ami replied as she wiped her tears.

"Don't you think Goku deserves to know that you're having his child? Maybe this could change everything. Maybe he won't treat you in such a rude manner anymore if he finds out that you are carrying his child. Maybe he could even learn to love you because of that." Bulma said.

Ami shook her head softly. "No, Miss Bulma. I don't want Goku to love me or treat me well just because I'm having his child. If he will love me, I want it to happen spontaneously and not just because I'm having his child. And.. And I don't want my child to grow up and witness how he treats me. We're not even a couple, what will I tell my child when he or she grows up and asks me why his or her father treats me like that? I won't try to find another man though, for I don't think I can find someone whom I will love more than Goku. He will always be the one. But I will try to raise my child in any way I can. I will make sure that he or she will never be deprived of love or feel unwanted, because I know exactly how it feels." She explained as new tears started forming in her eyes.

Bulma became silent as she thought for a while. She knew how hard it is to find a job and she also knew that she could not just let Ami go and wander around jobless and homeless. Especially because she is with child. Her best friend's child. The thought of Goku having another son or daughter brought some joy to Bulma's heart, because deep inside her, she wanted him to finally be happy. Maybe having another child would finally help him to move on from the tragedy that befell his family seven years ago.

"Ami, I will be accepting your resignation, but I want to tell you that I'm not going to allow you to wander around the city jobless, penniless and homeless. Not with your condition. After all, that's my best friend's child, not to mention that I have also grown quite fond of you. So I decided to let you stay in one of my units at Capsule Corporation Towers. It's fully furnished so you won't have to worry about everything you need. There's also a robot there to attend to you. And as for your source of income, I'm not going to let you work while you are pregnant, so I'll provide you with your monthly allowance until such time that you give birth. I hope that would be fine with you." Bulma told the girl as she smiled.

Ami could not believe what she had heard. She never expected her employer to give her such an offer that she could never refuse. In fact, before she went here to talk to Bulma about her resignation from work, at the back of her mind, she was already worrying with regards to where she would stay now that she would be leaving Goku's house, and what new job will she apply for. But now, all her problems had been solved, because of Bulma's offer to her.

"M-Miss Bulma... I think that's too much, but I will accept it. With my condition, I know that I am definitely going to have a hard time finding a new job, not to mention that... That I don't want to stress myself while I'm pregnant. I... I want to take care of my baby, because he or she is the only remembrance yet the best one that Goku could ever give to me. Thank you so much, Miss Bulma. Thank you so much for your help and your concern." Ami told Bulma as tears fell down her cheeks.

Bulma went to Ami and she wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. "Hush. Dry your tears now. You should not stress yourself, it's bad for your child." She said as she patted the girl's back.

"Sorry.. It's just that...-"

"Yes, I know. You've been through a lot. That's why you need to rest. Goku won't be back until evening so you have all day to pack your things. Then we're going to Capsule Corp Towers and I'll accompany you to your unit."

Ami just nodded.

"I do have one question, Ami." Bulma spoke when she suddenly seemed to remember something.

"What is it, Miss Bulma?" Ami asked.

"Do you want to talk to Goku so you could at least formally say goodbye to him before you resign and leave him? Or maybe you wish to inform him of your pregnancy." Bulma said to her.

Ami shook her head softly. "I don't think I can do that anymore. I.. I might just break down in tears if I see him again, how much more if I try to talk to him. And.. I have no plans to inform him of my pregnancy as of now. Maybe I'll just think about it in the future, but for now, I do not intend to let Goku know about it yet, that's why I do have one request as well. Please, Miss Bulma, don't ever tell Goku where I am and please don't inform him that you know about the real reason behind my resignation." She said in a pleading voice.

Bulma nodded. "I understand. I'll just make up an excuse to cover up for the true reason behind your resignation from work. Very well, let's go to Mount Paozu now so you can finish packing your things before noon." She said as she walked towards the door and exited her office, with Ami following her.

 _I'm gonna miss you, Goku. I'm gonna miss you very much. But I can't let our child grow up in such an abnormal situation, like the one we have. I want our baby to grow up in an environment where he or she won't feel deprived of love. I know you don't love me and you don't even have feelings for me. You have rejected me indirectly, and I do not want our child to experience that same thing._


	11. Chapter 11

**_"GOKU..."_** _Chichi said with a smile as she looked at her husband._

 _Goku stared ahead of him in complete awe. Chichi was standing a few feet away from him and she looked very beautiful in her white dress. She looked like an angel smiling at him. He ran towards her and gathered her in his arms._

 _"Chichi... I miss you so much." He said as he hugged her tightly._

 _She returned his hug. "I miss you too, sweetheart. There never was a day that I didn't think about you while we're in Otherworld."_

 _Goku released her from his hug and looked at her, tears brimming in his eyes. Chichi smiled at him once more and raised her hand to wipe his forming tears._

 _"Goku, you need to follow what your heart says." She then said, completely startling him._

 _"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He asked, totally confused._

 _"Goku, all I want is for you to finally be happy with your life. That's why I told you before, if ever you find someone else who would make you smile everyday, then so be it. You have already beaten Cell and avenged us, that's more than enough for me. Now it's time for you to think of yourself. You have been grieving and crying over us for seven long years. Don't you think that it's time for you to smile now?" She asked him back as she stroked his cheek._

 _"Chichi... I.. I don't understand what you're talking about. How can I be happy without you and Gohan? You know I can't do that..."_

 _"Of course you can, Goku. I know you all too well. And I am very much aware of what's been happening with you all these years, especially these past few months. Goku, you must follow what your heart says. She can make you happy. I know it. She is the one for you, sweetheart." Chichi said to him._

 _Goku looked at his wife as he tried to read between her lines. Then memories of a certain blue haired girl suddenly came flooding his mind._

 _"Ami..." He whispered as he remembered the girl who used to be his private nurse._

 _Chichi smiled. "Goku, I know she loves you very much, maybe more than I do. Please do not restrain yourself from her loving her back. I know you do have feelings for her as well, you are just repressing it because you didn't want to admit to yourself and accept that even after the tragedy that befell our family, you are still capable of loving and caring for someone. Goku, you are very far from being like that. So please, don't do this to yourself. I have seen everything that happened between the two of you and I know that she is willing to do everything for you, while you pretend that you don't see it because of your pride, and you keep convincing yourself that it's only me whom you should love. Goku, I am no longer with you and even if I wanted to, I can never be with you anymore, not until you die. Even if I want to show you how much you mean to me, I cannot do it anymore. While it's true that I am jealous and quite possessive of what is mine, things are quite different now. I am dead, and you are alive. I may be possessive and of the jealous type, but I am not selfish. After everything you have been through, you deserve to be happy in your life, Goku. And she is the one who can make you happy."_

 _"B-But she left me as well..." Goku said, his voice breaking as tears fell down his cheeks. This time, he isn't crying for Chichi or for Gohan, and even though he hated to admit it, his tears right now is for Ami, who used to work for him months ago._

 _Chichi wrapped her arms around her crying husband and patted his back softly. "Then it's time to find her and bring her back, sweetheart. She had already shown you how much she loves you before, and she's still showing it until now, even if she's not with you anymore, so now it's your turn to return the favor."_

 _Goku looked at her, becoming more confused because of what she said. "What do you mean... She's still showing how much she loves me?" He asked._

 _"You'll know soon enough. But for now, you have to find her and bring her back. She needs you, just as much as you need her." Chichi said as she began to disappear before Goku's very eyes._

 _"Chichi? Chichi! Wait! Don't leave!" Goku called out to her as he reached out his arm to hold her, only to have it go through her arm._

 _"Goodbye, Goku. Remember what I said. Follow your heart and you will find happiness..." Those were her last words before she completely disappeared._

* * *

 **"CHICHI!"** Goku suddenly awoke with a start. It was another dream involving his dead wife, but this time, it was different. He clearly remembered everything Chichi had said to him about finally moving on and finding happiness.

Happiness. He deserved it after everything he had been through. But for seven long years, he deprived himself of it, because the guilt remained in his heart, which in turn caused him to lock himself up in anguish as he continued to live his life. He had never been able to forgive himself until now, nor did he even try to, and in turn, he punished himself by depriving himself of happiness because of it.

 _"Goku, all I want is for you to be finally happy with your life..."_

He sighed as he remembered what Chichi had told him in his recent dream involving her. She wants him to be happy and find someone else, because according to her, even if she wanted to, she can no longer be that someone else anymore. And she told him to follow his heart, and to stop restraining himself from loving Ami back.

"Ami..." He whispered as he thought of Ami and everything that she had done for him while she was still working as his private nurse. For so many times, she had tried to show him and prove to him how much she loved him, but he never showed any appreciation towards her. Instead, he became rude to her, he even went as far as mocking her and insulting her that her feelings for him are fake and being paid. Right now, as he thought of those things, he felt really angry with himself for doing those things to her. Ami didn't deserve it, she doesn't deserve to be dragged into his misery. She hasn't even done anything wrong to him, what she just did is to love him and show him how much. She didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her.

But Goku also knew that he was treating her in such a way because he wanted to repress his true feelings for her. Chichi was right, he does have feelings for Ami, which he tried to repress by being rude to her, because he didn't want to love her. He didn't want to love her, because he felt guilty. He felt guilty with regards to falling for someone else other than his late wife, for eversince her death, he conditioned his mind on the fact that it's only Chichi whom he should love in a romantic way.

Now, he had the chance to talk to Chichi in his dream, and judging from her words, it seemed as if his wife is already giving him her blessing with regards to loving someone else other than her.

But Ami is gone. Almost three months ago, Bulma told him that Ami resigned from work because of an emergency, which she didn't elaborate further even if he asked her constantly about it.

He could still remember the events that took place on that particular day when he found out that she had already left him.

* * *

 ** _GOKU_** _opened the door silently and walked inside, having just returned from another intense work out and training session with Vegeta. However, he was a bit shocked to find out that the lights inside were off. He frowned. Ami does not go to sleep this early. It's only about six in the evening._

 _He switched on the lights and saw that the house was all clean and tidy. He walked towards the kitchen and to his surprise, there was no food waiting for him anymore. Instead, a neatly rolled paper was lying on the table, his name written on it in bold letters. He immediately opened the letter and read it._

 ** _"Goku,_**

 ** _I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you anymore regarding this. As much as I want to continue working for and staying with you, I'm afraid that it would not be the case anymore. Something urgent came up which prompted me to resign from work. An emergency happened and I had to go and tell Miss Bulma that I am quitting my job as your private nurse. It was indeed a great experience to be working for you, and I will forever treasure the memories of the days I spent at your house. I will never forget every lesson that working with you has taught me, they will forever remain in my heart, just as my love for you will. Goodbye, Goku. Please take care of yourself always._**

 ** _Ami"_**

 _Goku clutched the paper in his hands tightly as tears filled his eyes. He collapsed on the nearby chair and his tears fell as he stared at her letter. For the first time in seven years, he was shedding tears for someone else other than his wife and son. He really couldn't explain why he was crying, but the thought that Ami had left him seemed to have crushed his heart. He slumped on the table as he cried silently, thinking only of Ami and the possible reason as to why she would suddenly resign from her work as his private nurse._

* * *

 ** _"I_** _already told you, Goku. It was an emergency. As to what the emergency was all about, I do not know." Bulma told him. The next day after Ami resigned, Goku went to Bulma's office at Capsule Corporation to inquire about Ami's sudden resignation from work._

 _"But... Didn't she even tell you why? Surely she would, Bulma. You are her boss in the first place." Goku said to her._

 _"Goku, I may be her boss, but it is not my job to ask my employees information about their private lives. Yesterday morning, Ami came here and told me that she is resigning from work because of an emergency, but she did not tell me what the emergency was, and I didn't even bother to ask her about it." Bulma explained._

 _"Don't you have any idea as to where she could be?" Goku asked once more._

 _Bulma took note of the fact that Goku's voice sounded desperate as he spoke, that she couldn't help but think that Ami's love for him is not unrequited at all. She was tempted to tell him the whole truth but she remembered that she made a promise to Ami that whatever happens, she would never give any information regarding her whereabouts as well as her real reason for resignation to Goku, so Bulma shook her head._

 _"I'm sorry Goku. I have no idea where Ami could be right now. The address she placed in her resumé that she submitted when she applied was the address of the apartment where she used to live before she went to stay with you."_

 _"Then give me that address. Maybe she went back there." Goku said in an urgent tone. Bulma gave him the address of Ami's old apartment and he wasted no time going to the place in hopes that he would find Ami there._

 _But his hopes were crushed when the landlady told him that another tenant is already occupying the apartment where Ami used to live. He tried to ask questions about Ami's possible whereabouts but just the same, the landlady could not give him any concrete information._

 _Needless to say, Goku went home that night without knowing where Ami went and without even having the chance to talk to her._

* * *

 **SINCE** then, Goku spent his days alone once more. He came home to an empty house once again, with no one to tend to his needs and take care of him whenever he got injured or sick. There were moments that he thought of Ami and how his life was when she was still around, but then he would try to brush off his thoughts about her because the more he thought of her, the more he longed for her, and he didn't want to accept the fact that he missed her as well. He didn't want to accept that he indeed has feelings for her because he always told himself that he did not want to betray his late wife. However, deep inside him, Goku knew that he was only fooling himself.

 _"It's time to find her and bring her back..."_

Goku let out another sigh as he remembered Chichi's words. Ami was gone. She left without a single trace. And even if he tried to focus so he could find her energy signal, he couldn't. He didn't know if Ami was capable of masking her ki, but for some reason, he could not trace her exact location by trying to feel for her ki. He had no idea as well with regards to her whereabouts, for the only information he knew about her was the address of her old apartment that he got from Bulma. Even Bulma could not give him an answer as to where Ami could be right now.

 _Oh, Ami... Will I ever find you? You don't know how much I miss you and how I regret the way I treated you before. Sometimes, I couldn't help but think that it's the real reason why you resigned and decided to leave me, because you cannot tolerate everything that I did to you anymore, and that the whole emergency thing is just a front. I should have treated you properly when you were still here. Now you're gone, and I don't know if I will ever see you again... And get to tell you how much I care and... Love you as well,_ Goku thought as a lone tear fell down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**"AMI** , you look really pale. To be honest with you, you seem to be deteriorating because you look a lot worse than the last time I saw you." Bulma said with concern as she eyed Ami, who just sat across the couch from her. Bulma left her office that morning to visit her former employee who now lived in one of the units of Bulma's condominium, Capsule Corporation Towers. Ami is already on her seventh month of pregnancy and just two days ago, Bulma accompanied her to the doctor when she had her ultrasound exam, where they discovered that she is going to have a baby girl soon.

Ami sighed when she heard Bulma's comment. Four months have already passed since she resigned from her work as Goku's private nurse, but there never was a day that she didn't think about him. At night, before she slept, she still thought of him, and she couldn't help but wonder how he is doing now that he has to live alone once more. There were even a few times that she somehow regrets her decision and she wishes that she had stayed with him so that someone would be there to take care of him, but then she would come to realize that with her condition, resigning from her work is the best thing to do, especially since she decided not to inform him that she is going to have his baby. At least not yet. And one thing more, her pregnancy is a delicate one, for during those past four months, she had been admitted in the hospital multiple times because of constant vaginal bleeding. She was informed by her doctor during her last hospitalization two weeks ago that her pregnancy is a difficult one, and even at seven months, she could still have a miscarriage.

Of course, Ami became afraid when she heard that. Even if she hasn't seen or held her baby in her arms yet, she loved it. Her baby is the only remembrance that she had of Goku, the only remembrance yet the best one that she could ever ask for, and she did not want to lose her child too. It hurt her so much when she lost Goku, but losing her child as well is something else. It will be much, much worse than any pain she had experienced in her whole life.

"Maybe you should stay in the hospital until you give birth, Ami. I think that set up would be much better for you. At least, if you are in the hospital, the doctors can monitor your condition as well as your child." Bulma suggested.

The doctor also gave her an option to stay admitted in the hospital until such time that she gives birth, but Ami declined. She did not want to spend almost a couple of months in the hospital doing nothing but lying down and resting in her room while waiting for the nurses or her doctor to check up on her or give her an update regarding her condition. She still chose to go back home to her unit when she was informed that her condition had already stabilized. But now, Bulma herself is trying to convince her to reconsider and go back in the hospital.

"Miss Bulma, I'm better off staying here. Ironic as it may sound, for I am a nurse myself, but I really do not want to stay in the hospital, because I will only feel sicker. At least here, I can do anything I wish, I can even go out sometimes whenever I would have to buy some house supplies." Ami answered as she rubbed her belly. She smiled when she felt her baby kick.

Bulma nodded softly. "I understand." She said. Then she remembered something. "By the way, Goku has been looking for you ever since you resigned." She said, surprising Ami.

Ami's smile faded when she heard what Bulma said. She looked at her former employer. "W-Why would he do that? I didn't take anything from his house when I left." She said jokingly.

Bulma sighed. "I don't think that's the reason why Goku wants to see you and talk to you. The day after you resigned and left Mount Paozu, he came to my office and asked me about you. He asked me if I know the reason why you suddenly resigned. Of course, I didn't tell him anything. But when he asked for your old address, I gave it to him, because he might suspect me if I declined to give him that information as well. I know he went to your old apartment but of course, he didn't find you there. Since then, he would always ask me if I have any news of you whenever he sees me during the days that he goes to Capsule Corp to train with Vegeta." Bulma narrated. When Ami did not say anything, she continued. "You know, to be honest, I am really tempted to tell him the truth. Not because he is my friend or what, but because I think that he had developed feelings for you as well. If only you had seen him, he looked so desperate when he was at my office that day, asking me what could have happened why you suddenly resigned. He almost begged me for information, Ami, and I know Goku very well. He wouldn't do that if you're not important to him. He wouldn't waste his time trying to locate you because he doesn't care about you. But apparently that's not the case, dear."

Ami's eyes welled up with tears. The thought of Goku desperately trying to find her melted her heart, and at that moment, she was tempted to tell Bulma to inform Goku of her whereabouts, but then she remembered everything that he said during the night when their child had been conceived, enabling her to suddenly change her mind. What if he insults her again? She couldn't take any more hurtful words from him anymore.

"Miss Bulma, the truth is I miss Goku.. A lot. But.. But I'm scared. What if he just wants to find me because he isn't done insulting me yet? After everything that he said to me that night, I don't think I can take any more mockery and insults from him. Especially with my condition. I.. I don't want my baby to be affected with our situation. I want her to grow up in an environment full of love and acceptance, that's why I was forced to leave Goku even if it hurts me so. I love him, I miss him and I want nothing more than to see him once more but... What if he sees me like this, and he doesn't take it positively? I can take it if he rejects me, but if he does that to my child... That's something I can't bear to see, or hear.." Ami said as a few tears fell from her eyes, which she instantly wiped with her hands.

Bulma looked at her sadly. "All right. I won't ask you anymore if you do have any plans of informing Goku about your condition, because now may not just be the right time. Just be sure to get more rest. And if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me, or Vegeta. He may act coldly, but he's a good man, once you get to know him well." She said as she stood up from her seat. "I'll be leaving you now, so you can rest. Don't stress yourself too much Ami. Take care of yourself and your child."

"I'll accompany you downstairs, Miss Bulma. Walking a few meters away won't hurt me, in fact, the doctor told me that it's a good exercise." Ami offered as she stood.

Bulma smiled. "Fine. Just be sure to take the elevator when you go back up here, all right?"

Ami smiled as she nodded. Then she followed Bulma towards the door.

* * *

 **FROM** where he is currently standing, Goku could see Bulma's car parked in front of Capsule Corporation Towers. He had seen her awhile ago when she alighted from her car and went inside the building. When he approached in order to take a closer look, he saw that she talked with the receptionist before she walked towards the corridor where the elevators are located. He was contemplating on approaching the receptionist in order to ask for some information regarding the person whom Bulma was visiting, but later on decided against it. Of course, the receptionist wouldn't give him any information, for he knew very well that they are not allowed to disclose any information regarding their occupants. He knew, because Bulma had mentioned that to him once.

Goku sighed. He felt really stupid for stalking on Bulma like that, but he didn't know what else could he do. Even if she had told him that she knew nothing about Ami's sudden resignation or her whereabouts, something in him told him that Bulma was lying. In short, he didn't really believe that Bulma knew nothing about Ami, but he didn't want to push on questioning her always about it because he didn't want her to become irritated. She always gave him the same answer whenever he asked her about the girl who used to be his private nurse, and he could tell that Bulma was already starting to lose her patience everytime he questioned her. But he was desperate, and since he didn't believe that she knew nothing about Ami, he decided to do something which others might really think of as something absurd and so unlikely of him.

He decided to stalk on Bulma in order to know if she really was telling the truth.

He had been standing a few feet away from the condominium for quite some time now, waiting for Bulma to get out, then he would again follow her so he could see where she would be going or what she would be doing next.

Goku is already starting to get impatient and at the same time regret his decision of stalking his long time bestfriend when he suddenly caught sight of her about to exit the building. She seemed to be talking to someone else from inside so he looked closely to see who the other person is.

The second person then came out of the glass door and Goku felt his breath getting caught in his throat when he finally saw who she is.

The person whom Bulma was talking to earlier as she exited the condominium is none other than Ami herself.

He watched as Ami accompanied Bulma towards her car. She waited for Bulma to get inside the car then she smiled and waved goodbye as the car sped off. That's when Goku got a better glimpse of Ami. Her hair had grown longer and she seemed to have lost weight, or maybe it's just because of the white oversized dress that she is currently wearing. He didn't know. All he knew is, right at that moment, he wanted to show himself to her, hold her in his arms, and tell her how much he missed her.

She began to walk back towards the building and he saw her enter the glass door. He waited for a few minutes before he walked towards the condominium. He didn't know Ami's specific unit number, but for sure, the receptionist could give him the information he needed.

Goku entered the glass door and looked around for a while. There are a few people in the lobby but Ami is nowhere to be found. He thought that maybe she already went back to her unit, so he walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" The receptionist greeted him with an accomodating smile.

Goku smiled back. "Yes, I am here to visit Miss Mizuno. Ami Mizuno. Can you give me her unit number?" He asked. Thankfully, he remembered Ami's last name even if he only heard it occasionally when she was still working for him.

"Oh, yes. Just wait for a second." The receptionist said as she turned towards the computer and scanned her files. After a few seconds, she looked back at Goku.

"Miss Mizuno's unit number is 9011. It's on the ninth floor sir, so you can take the elevator for your convenience." She said as she pulled out a logbook and placed it in front of Goku. "Now, I just need you to sign your name here." She told him as she handed him a pen.

Goku took the pen and wrote his name on the logbook. Then he handed it back to the receptionist.

"Thank you very much." Goku said after he had signed.

The receptionist smiled. "You're welcome, sir."

Goku turned and walked towards where the elevators are. He pressed the "up" button and luckily, the elevator door opened instantly. He went in and pressed the number "9" before pressing the "close door" button. As the elevator car went up each floor, he felt his heart beating faster and a certain feeling of excitement filled him. Finally, he had found her, and in a few minutes, he will already see her.

 _Ami..._

* * *

 **JUST** as she is about to lie down on her bed so she could get some sleep, Ami heard a soft knock on her unit door. She stood up at once and went out of her room, wondering who the person on the other side is.

"Maybe Miss Bulma forgot something so she came back." She said to herself. Nobody but Bulma knows her current address, so she is not expecting any visitor except for her former employer.

She opened the door with a smile as she spoke," Miss Bulma, have you forgotten some-..." However, she was cut off and was taken aback when she saw who the person on the other side is.

"G-Goku?"

* * *

 **AS** soon as he saw her, Goku had nothing in his mind but to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly, but when he saw Ami's shocked expression, he controlled himself. Clearly, she was not expecting him, and he didn't want her to be too overwhelmed.

"W-Won't you let me in?" He asked her in a soft voice. Ami nodded and opened the door for him to enter, shock still evident on her features. She walked ahead of him and Goku had the chance to see her whole body up close. Ami is wearing a what seemed to be an oversized white dress and he took note of the fact that she had grown remarkably thin, in fact, it seemed to him that she had lost a lot of weight since he last saw her. Her hair is now longer and is now a few inches below her shoulders, and he noticed that there is something strange regarding the way she walked. Her back is arched, and she always held on to either her left or right hip with one hand, as if she is supporting her body from leaning too much on her back.

Ami turned to face him as she sat on the couch and that's when Goku saw her fully rounded belly. He gasped softly in shock when he finally realized everything.

She is pregnant.

The reason why she walked, or rather wobbled like that, and why she wore an oversized dress, is because she is pregnant.

He remembered Chichi's words to him when he dreamt of her that particular night. Chichi mentioned to him that Ami is still showing her love for him even though Ami is no longer with him, and back then, he got confused, for he didn't know what Chichi really meant. Everything only became clear to him now, when he finally saw Ami once more.

He walked up to her and knelt in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"You... W-Why didn't you tell me about this, Ami?" He asked her, his voice almost breaking as he spoke. He took note of the way Ami looked and thought of how her pregnancy might have taken its toll on her, and he pitied her. He knew how difficult it is to be pregnant with a Saiyan child, for he had witnessed Chichi's ordeal when she was pregnant with Gohan, so way back then, he made sure to be always there for her, taking care of her and attending to her every need. But Ami, who is also pregnant with his child now, had to go through it all alone, she didn't have him or someone else to take care of her or attend to her needs. She didn't have someone to accompany her during this hard time, well, maybe except for Bulma's robot that he saw earlier cleaning the kitchen as he entered the unit. Other than that, she didn't have company any more. And judging from how she looked right now, Goku knew that she needed someone else to be with her, at least to keep her company and offer her moral support as she went through the difficulties brought about by her pregnancy. He couldn't help but feel guilty as his mind became flooded with those thoughts, for he knew that he had something to do with Ami having to leave and deal with it all by herself.

Ami sighed and her tears almost fell when she saw Goku's reaction upon finding out that she is going to have his child. Bulma was right, she could see his desperation and as she looked at him, she could say that her absence greatly affected him. He looked depressed, he had bags under his eyes, and the few stubbles growing on either side of his face told her that he hadn't shaved for quite some time now. Nevertheless, he still looked handsome as ever despite the haggard look he is sporting now, and Ami wanted nothing more than to tell him how much she had missed him these past few months, but she controlled herself when she remembered everything that he had said to her the night their child had been conceived.

She looked directly into his eyes while trying to fight back tears. "I see no reason why I should inform you about this, Goku." She said to him as she tried her best to sound cold, however, judging from the way her voice faltered when she said her last word, she knew that she failed.

Goku looked at her, his eyes almost pleading. "Why would you say that? O-Of course there's a reason to inform me about... About this. You're having my child. I.. I deserve to know, and you didn't have to go through it all alone.." He said to her as he placed his hand on the side of her face. Her skin felt cold against his hand as he caressed her cheek softly. His heart cringed when he thought of Ami having his child. His child. His own flesh and blood. The thought of being a father once more triggered an emotion he kept hidden deep within him, and it was just too overwhelming that it made him almost want to cry.

Ami backed away from him. "Goku.." She began. "Why did you even bother coming here? And how did you find me? As far as I know, Miss Bulma didn't inform anyone else where I am." She said to him, still trying to sound emotionless.

Goku was hurt by the cold treatment he was receiving from her, but he knew he couldn't blame her. After everything he did to her before, he only deserved to be treated as such. "Ami, Bulma never gave me any information regarding your whereabouts, but I didn't believe her when she said that she knew nothing about you, so I decided to act myself. I followed her when she went here a while ago, and I saw you when you accompanied her to her car when she left. When I was sure that you are indeed staying here, I decided to go in. I told the receptionist that I'm going to visit you.." He explained.

"So, you stalked on Miss Bulma? Why would you do that, Goku? And why did you even bother trying to find me?" Ami asked.

"Ami... I wanted to talk to you. When you resigned and left me, it was all so sudden... I didn't even get to see you or talk to you before you left my house. When you were already gone, I felt empty and alone once more, unlike when you came to stay with me and kept me company. When you left me, I realized that I needed you, and I want you back. But when I went to ask Bulma the reason why you resigned, she didn't give me any information. She only gave me your old address and I went there in hopes of finding you, but I failed. For days, I tried to locate you, I even tried to feel for your energy signal so I could determine where you are, but all my efforts were in vain. I still failed to find out where you are exactly, and I started losing hope of ever finding you again. That's why when I saw you a while ago... I wanted to approach you. I felt happy, because at last, I have found you." He said to her in response.

"You need to talk to me? About what? About my resignation? All right, since you are here, I'll tell you everything you might want to know. I left because I found out that I am pregnant. I wanted to stay with you, Goku, and take care of you still even if you're not treating me nicely, but I got pregnant. I had to make a decision, something which would benefit my child. So even if I didn't want to, I left, for I can't bear to see my child receiving the same kind of treatment that I received from you everyday. You rejected me, Goku. When I told you about my feelings, you mocked me, and you even insulted me when you asked how much am I being paid to fake my feelings. You rejected me, and I don't want my child to experience that as well. I want my child to grow up in an environment filled with love and acceptance, so I decided not to inform you of my pregnancy as well. You already rejected me when I confessed to you everything, of course you will reject me again when I tell you about my condition. And I don't want to hear any more hurtful words from you, especially if it's addressed or directed for my child. I left you, because I couldn't bear to see the look of hurt, the same look of hurt that was on my face when you rejected and insulted me, on my daughter's face when you tell her the same words of rejection that you told me." Ami told him, her tears finally falling down her cheeks. She felt her baby kick and she rubbed her belly softly as she cried.

Goku wanted to cry as well when he saw Ami crying softly while rubbing her belly. Much to Ami's surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, his tears falling as he did.

"Ami... I would never do that. Of course I would never do that to my own child. And the reason why I wanted so badly to find you and talk to you is because... I want to ask for your forgiveness. I know I hurt you so much, and I felt quite angry at myself for doing all those things to you. You didn't deserve every treatment I gave you, and... You didn't deserve to be insulted like that. I regret everything I did, and I know nothing can be done to undo all those things that I told you, but nevertheless, I want to ask you for forgiveness. And.. And I realized one thing as well. I need you Ami. I need you in my life. Not because I need someone to take care of me and attend to my every need, but because... I love you. You may find it hard to believe, but I realized everything when you were gone. I need you Ami, and I want you back in my house. I want you back because I love you. I was just too foolish to admit it when you were still with me." He told her as he hugged her small form while he cried himself.

Ami's eyes widened when she heard everything he said. She felt droplets falling on the skin at the back of her neck and she knew that he is crying as well. She felt her heart flutter when she heard his confession, and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him back, but she restrained herself. What if he was just saying that because he wanted to get her back so he could take her daughter away? What if it's really her daughter that he wants and not her? Ami shook her head as she struggled to free herself from him.

"Goku... Please don't do this to me. If you want to have my daughter, I'm sorry but I can't give her to you. I can at least allow you to visit her, and I will introduce you to her when she grows up, but I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not going to let you take her away from me. She is all I have left, Goku, and she is my only remembrance of you. So please. If you're just saying all these so you could have my child, I'm telling you, you don't need to do this anymore." She said as she pushed him gently, tears still falling from her eyes.

Goku's heart fluttered when he heard that he is going to have a daughter, but he felt hurt once more when he heard what she said. It's very clear that she didn't believe everything he had said, but he can't blame her though, for he had put her through so much pain during the past months.

He looked at her, a few tears escaping his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands. "Ami, I know it's hard to believe me, but I'm begging you to do so, because I'm telling the truth. I really love you, and I'm not saying all these just because I want to take your.. I mean our daughter, away from you. I want you both back in my life, Ami. I need you both." He said to her emotionally.

Ami shook her head as she suddenly stood up from the couch. "No. Please. I don't want to hear any more of this. Don't worry, I'll allow you to come and visit our child once she's born, but like I said, you don't need to tell me those things. I have already made up my mind about introducing you to our child, so you need not worry anymore and make such efforts of telling me that you love me and you need me, when in reality, I know that you do not." She said, her tears now falling rapidly. She buried her face in her hands and wept.

Goku started to walk towards her but she extended her hand, stopping him in place. "No. Please. Just leave now." She said to him.

Goku looked at her desperately, his eyes pleading. "Ami..."

"Leave now Goku. I... I have to rest. My pregnancy is quite delicate, and... And I don't want to get too stressed and lose my baby.." She said as she placed a hand on her belly. She winced when she suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain on her lower abdomen.

Goku didn't want to leave. "B-But Ami..."

"Please leave... Now!" She suddenly screamed as the pain intensified. Her vision suddenly became blurry as more tears flowed from her eyes. The pain kept getting worse until she felt that she could not handle it anymore. She felt her distressed baby kicking from inside her belly, adding more to the pain that she already felt.

Goku was taken aback when Ami suddenly yelled, and he was really about to leave, but he noticed the sudden change in her physical appearance. Her face suddenly became contorted in pain and she grabbed her belly and rubbed it with more vigor this time. He looked further down and gasped when he saw blood trickling down her legs, forming a small pool on the floor. Fear and panic filled him at once as he became worried for her and their unborn child's safety.

"Oh my.. Ami... Y-You're bleeding!" He cried. Without warning, he walked up to her and scooped her up in his strong arms even before she could protest. Her blood stained his clothes but he didn't care. He placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported the two of them to the nearest hospital at once.

* * *

 **"SORRY** , Mr. Son. But you will have to wait here." The doctor told Goku. Upon their arrival at the city hospital, Ami was immediately laid down on a stretcher and she was taken to the delivery room at once. Goku wanted to go inside as well so he could see what happens with Ami and their child but he was told that he could not join them inside the delivery room.

"But... It's my wife and child in there... I need to see and make sure that they're doing fine." He said in protest. When he was asked awhile ago regarding Ami's health history, he told the nurse that Ami is his wife, and though he was panicking and he really didn't know a thing or two regarding Ami's pregnancy history,he had managed to answer the questions well.

"Mr. Son, I understand your concern, but as per the hospital's policy, you cannot go inside the delivery room and watch while your wife gives birth. Don't worry, we will do everything we can to save her and your child." The doctor said to him once more before she went inside to attend to Ami, leaving Goku alone outside the delivery room.

Goku sat on one of the plastic chairs nearby and buried his face in his hands. When they arrived at the hospital, Ami was already pale and her bleeding intensified. In fact, she was already almost unconscious while she was being asked questions by the nurse. She could not provide appropriate answers anymore that's why he had to take over, and though she was wheeled to the delivery room and attended to at once, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something is going to happen to her and their unborn child.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes when he remembered the conversation they had earlier. Clearly, Ami became stressed when she heard everything he said. He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't tried to press the issue of him having feelings for her as well, maybe none of this would have happened. It was all his fault that her and their baby's lives are now at stake.

Minutes passed until it turned to hours, yet nobody came out of the room to give him any news or update regarding Ami and their child. His worry for them intensified as time passed, however he could not do anything, but wait and hope that they are both all right.

Goku suddenly found himself in the hospital's chapel, kneeling on the last pew with his eyes closed and his hands clasped together tightly. His tears fell down his cheeks and he made no effort to wipe them away.

"Please... Please help Ami and our child. Please let them be all right. D-Don't let them die. I need them in my life, and I don't think I could take another loss anymore. Chichi and Gohan were already taken away from me, please don't let the same thing happen to Ami and to our baby.." He prayed as he cried profusely. He felt helpless, he is the strongest person in the whole world or maybe in the whole universe, yet he couldn't do something to save Ami and their child. He couldn't do anything but leave it all up to the doctors and wait, and he hated this feeling the most. He had felt like this when Chichi and Gohan died, but he was able to avenge them when he fought Cell during the Cell Games, so in a way, he also felt vindicated. But now, it's totally different. Nothing can really be done, but wait and hope that Ami and the child are both going to make it.

When he returned back outside the delivery room, he found the doctor standing outside, seemingly waiting for him. The doctor had her mask on but Goku could see the hint of sadness in her eyes. His heartbeat accelerated at once as worry started gnawing in his heart once more.

"Mr. Son, I don't know how to tell you this..." The doctor began.

"What? How is Ami and our baby doing? Are they all right?" He asked desperately.

"Mr. Son, your wife had given birth to a baby girl, however she had lost too much blood, and she is currently in a critical condition, for she went into shock right after she gave birth. We managed to revive her though, but she is still unconscious and we cannot tell if she would last the night. However, her vital signs are still being monitored closely for possible deterioration. As for your child, I'm sorry to tell you that the baby has no heartbeat at all, and she is not breathing as well. You may come in and see them right now if you wish. Again, I am really sorry." The doctor said solemnly.

Goku felt as if someone had just poured ice cold water down his back after he heard what the doctor said. Ami is in a critical condition and their child didn't make it. His daughter is dead. He felt his chest constrict at the thought of his daughter dying even before she had the chance to see the world.

He said nothing as he entered the delivery room now clad in a gown and cap, and he felt his chest constricting and his breathing becoming more labored as he approached Ami and their daughter. Ami is lying on a stretcher while their baby is lying on her chest, wrapped in a soft white cloth. With shaking hands, he took their baby and cradled her in his arms as he looked at her face. She is quite beautiful, in fact, she looked just like him, but he could not feel any life force from her. Not being able to control himself anymore, he held her tightly in his arms while still being careful to crush her tiny body. His tears fell once more as he looked at his lifeless daughter.

"Baby, please wake up... I'm here now. I'm your daddy, and I am really excited to finally meet you. D-Don't you want to meet me too?" He asked as he sobbed like a child. He shook her gently as he tried to wake her up, but to no avail. She remained deathly still. Goku held his daughter close as he continued to cry and lament for the loss of his and Ami's newborn child.

Then a random thought suddenly came into his mind. He remembered what happened when he battled Cooler and he held a dead bird in his hands. He gave the bird some of his life force, thus saving it. He didn't know if it would work the same for a person, but for his daughter's sake, he is willing to try. Pressing her tiny body against him, he powered up a bit, making sure to transfer some of his life force to her. Her body glowed in the process and he saw color returning to her once pale cheeks. When he was satisfied, he powered down once more and waited to see if what he just did would actually work.

 _Please... It has to work... Please..._

Goku pressed his daughter closer to his chest, offering her his warmth. He stroked her cheek with his index finger and to his delight, her eyes fluttered before she finally opened them. She looked up at the stranger who is holding her with her big black eyes. Then she reached out her small hand and held on to Goku's index finger while still looking at him as if trying to figure out who he is.

Goku smiled at his daughter as he cried at the same time. "Hey, I'm your daddy. I'm going to take care of you and your mommy, all right? I love you both and I promise I will do anything to make you both safe and happy." He said to her as her small hand continued to encircle his finger. It seemed as if she never wanted to let go of him.

Then much to his surprise, he felt someone squeeze on his forearm lightly. He turned to see who it was and he saw Ami looking back at him through half opened eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"G-Goku..." She called out to him softly as she watched him cradle their daughter.

It was just too much for him, and not being able to control himself anymore due to the mixed feelings he felt within him, he wrapped an arm around Ami while still holding on to their daughter with his other arm. He made no effort to stop or wipe his tears as he buried his face in her chest. This time, he is crying tears of joy, for it is very clear that his prayers were answered and even if the doctors haven't pronounced it yet, he knew that Ami and their baby are already safe from danger.

Ami raised her right arm and wrapped it around his sobbing form. "Sshh... Don't cry. Everything's all right now.." She said soothingly.

He looked at her and smiled through his tears. "I know... I'm just too happy and.. A bit overwhelmed." He said to her in response.

Ami then turned to look at their baby and she couldn't help but get teary eyed as well when she finally saw her daughter. She reached out her arms and Goku understood at once what she wanted. He placed their daughter in her arms and Ami cradled her child against her chest, rubbing the baby's back lightly. Then she turned towards Goku and smiled.

"Our little angel... Oh my... She looks just like you, Goku.." She said.

Goku smiled back and caressed her hair. Then he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Will you come back to me, Ami? Not as my private nurse or my caregiver, but as my wife. Will you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me and let me be a father to our daughter? I am deeply sorry for the way I have treated you before, and I promise that I will make it all up to you. I love you, Ami. You and our daughter..." He said to her in a voice full of emotion that Ami wasn't able to control her tears.

"W-What about Chichi?" She asked him.

"Chichi will always have a special place in my heart, as well as Gohan. But I think I have already mourned enough for them. I will always be upset about their deaths, but for now, no more shedding tears. After all, this is what they would have wanted for me. I have already cried and grieved so much, maybe now, it's time for me to find happiness. And I already did, Ami. I already found happiness. With you and with our daughter." He answered as he stroked her cheek.

More tears poured out from Ami's eyes and she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him to her. "Oh, Goku..."

He looked at her intently. "I love you, Ami. I promise to take care of you and our daughter and to keep you safe always." He said to her.

"I love you too, Goku. And yes, I will come back and be your wife. I will never leave you again, and I will let you be a father to our child. I love you, and yes, I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you." Ami told him as she stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

Goku didn't reply, instead, he sealed the gap between them and kissed her lips, gently at first, then he deepened it when she responded to him. They kissed each other passionately as they allowed their emotions, particularly their love for each other, overcome them.

A few feet away, a woman dressed in a long white gown and a boy of about eleven years old looked at Goku and Ami as they kissed. The woman and the boy, who are none other than Chichi and Gohan, smiled as they watched Goku with his newfound love. He had been through a lot of pain, but now, it's all over, and both Chichi and Gohan know that this will be the start of a new life for Goku.

"Let's go, Gohan. Now we can finally be at peace. Your father has finally found the happiness that he long deserved to have." Chichi said to her son.

Gohan smiled back at his mother then he turned back to look at Goku. "Goodbye Daddy. We are very happy for you. We will miss you, and we will always watch over you, Daddy. Till we meet again..." He said as both him and Chichi slowly disappeared in thin air.


	13. Epilogue

_**7 months later...**_

 **AMI** smiled as she finally finished stacking the last plate in the dish rack. She stood up and straightened out her clothes before she walked towards the stairs to go upstairs. It had been another long and tiring day and now it's time to go to bed and rest.

She entered the room that she now shared with Goku but to her surprise, Goku is nowhere to be found. After brushing her now long hair and changing into one of her nightgowns, she donned on her silk robe and went outside the room to search for her husband.

Her husband. Ami smiled at the thought. Three months ago, she and Goku finally tied the knot. It was a simple wedding ceremony witnessed only by their close friends, but it was one of the happiest days of her life. Ami sighed happily as memories of that special day started flooding her mind.

* * *

 ** _"AMI,_** _you look really beautiful! Oh my gosh, I think I want to get married as well!" Usagi, one of her Ami's friends and her bridesmaids as well, commented._

 _Ami smiled. She is currently looking at her reflection on the life sized mirror in her room, and she couldn't help but stare in awe as well when she saw how she looked. She is wearing a simple white wedding gown and her make-up is almost subdued, but she looked really stunning. She didn't know if it is because of the glow she had on her face, or because of the happy aura she sported that day. Well, of course she had every reason to feel happy, for in a few minutes, she will marry the man she loved with all of her._

 _"Ami, let's go. Goku must be at the church already. You can't be late." Minako said to her as their other friends exited her room. Ami nodded then went to her bed where her three month old daughter lay. She smiled as she took her baby in her arms. Her wedding is quite unique, for instead of carrying a bouquet of flowers, she will be carrying her and Goku's three month old baby as she walks down the aisle. She was the one who came up with that idea while they were planning for their wedding, and Goku as well as the others loved it._

 _Her baby started to fidget in her arms and Ami shushed her daughter gently as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "Hey, in a few minutes, I'm going to marry your daddy.." She told her child, and surprisingly, the baby smiled and cooed, making Ami laugh softly._

 _"I think Baby Michi is excited as well." Minako remarked as she helped Ami with her wedding dress. Ami nodded._

 _"Yes, I think so." She agreed. It was Goku who gave the name Michi to their daughter, and Ami agreed that it was indeed a good name for their child._

 _"Let's go. Your daddy's waiting." Ami said to her baby as she and Minako went outside the room to join the others downstairs._

 _"DO I really have to wear this?" Goku asked as he fumbled with his bow tie while he stood at the church entrance with Vegeta. Bulma is currently busy chatting with Krillin and the other guests._

 _"Of course you do. You'll look stupid and ridiculous if you don't wear that." Vegeta snapped. Just like Goku, he is also wearing a three piece suit, the only difference is, the color of his suit is gray while Goku's is black. He growled softly once more as he fumbled with his own attire as well. Vegeta hated wearing clothes other than his usual Saiyan spandex attire._

 _Goku glanced at the giant clock situated near the church's tower. "Where could she be?" He mumbled to himself. Only thirty more minutes and the wedding ceremony is about to begin, but Ami hasn't arrived yet._

 _Vegeta looked at his fellow Saiyan. "Kakarot, will you relax? You keep on fidgetting and worrying so much that it's starting to annoy me. And besides, this isn't the first time you're going to get married, isn't it?" He asked in his usual tone._

 _Goku nodded while he continued to twiddle his thumbs. "Yeah, you're right.. I'm supposed to be calm and relaxed by now since this is my second time getting married, but I don't know, Vegeta. It feels as if this is my first time to get married once more." He answered._

 _"Tch, I never felt that way when I had to marry the woman! And it's also my first time." Vegeta snorted._

 _"Really? Bulma told me otherwise. She said you were also fidgetty and quite anxious the whole time." Goku said teasingly._

 _"It's because I hated wearing that blasted suit the woman asked me to put on! It's too hot, and it's not the proper attire for a Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta snapped, his face growing red._

 _"But Vegeta, you can't wear your training outfit during your wedding." Goku reasoned out as he tried to stiffle a laugh at the thought of Vegeta wearing his trademark spandex attire while marrying Bulma._

 _"Tch! Whatever." Vegeta growled. He went back to fumbling with his suit once more. "Kakarot, if you ever get married again, I swear I'm not going to attend your wedding! Wearing this stupid human outfit irritates me very much!" He grumbled._

 _Goku chuckled. "Don't worry, Vegeta. I promise you, this will be the last time I'm going to get married." He said. His thoughts drifted to Ami and he smiled. When he formally asked her to marry him after she and their child were discharged from the hospital, she was very ecstatic. She didn't want to release him from her hug and she kept crying as she embraced him that he even joked her and said that maybe she really didn't want to marry him that's why she cried that much, but Ami explained that those were tears of joy, because she loved him so much and she wanted nothing more than to be with him, and now, that dream of hers is about to come true._

 _"The bride is here!" Someone suddenly shouted, startling all of them and making Goku more nervous. His bride has arrived. He can't wait to finally see her in the wedding gown that they had chosen to be made for her._

 _When he saw her step out of the bridal car while carrying their daughter in her arms, his heart fluttered. She looked very beautiful in her white ensemble. Her face glowed of happiness, making her look more stunning._

 _She climbed the steps up to the entrance, one of her friends whom he had known as Minako helping her with her wedding gown. Bulma as well as the other girls flocked over her at once, constantly making remarks regarding her beautiful looks, to which she just smiled. Then she looked around, probably searching for him. When she finally saw him and their eyes met, she gave him her sweetest smile as she blushed slightly because of the look of admiration that he threw upon her._

 _The wedding ceremony began in a few minutes and it was a solemn one. As Ami walked down the aisle carrying her and Goku's daughter instead of the traditional bouquet of flowers, all the guests looked at her with smiles on their faces. She even caught a glimpse of Makoto and Minako crying while Usagi was trying to fight back tears as they all watched her. Ami on the other hand looked at her groom, who was standing near the altar beside Bulma and Vegeta, as she walked. Her heart beat fast as she took note of how handsome Goku looked in his suit. Deep inside her, she couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to marry such a handsome man._

 _When the time came for Ami and Goku to wear their wedding rings, Ami wasn't able to control her tears anymore as Goku placed the ring on her finger while promising to love her for all eternity. She couldn't help it. After all the trials they had experienced in the past, here they are now, promising a life filled with happiness and love to each other in front of many people. Goku wiped her tears with his thumb as he cried his own tears of joy as well. This beautiful young woman in front of him had proven to him many times just how much she loved him, and he felt really thankful that he was given another chance to find peace and happiness after everything he had been through. Now, he would be starting a new life with a woman who loves him and whom he learned to love._

* * *

 ** _"AMI,_** _you're so lucky! Your husband is so handsome and dashing!" Usagi said dreamily as she eyed Goku, who was busy talking with some of the guests. The girls had decided to corner Ami for a last minute chit chat before her new husband takes over._

 _"Are you excited for your honeymoon? Ami, when we talk once again, give us details please? Tell us what would happen." Rei said._

 _Minako frowned. "Do you really need to know everything? That's already a private thing to talk about. Surely Ami wouldn't feel comfortable talking about her husband does her."_

 _"Well, it's only us. No one's gonna hear about it and it won't leak. Besides, we're all girls so what's wrong if we talk about it?" Usagi reasoned out, defending Rei._

 _Before Ami could speak, her baby let out a loud cry, startling them. She quickly shushed her baby by singing a lullaby while rocking her softly in her arms._

 _"See? Michi doesn't agree with you as well." Minako scolded._

 _Rei and Usagi rolled their eyes. "Whatever."_

 _Ami looked at them while she attended to her child. "Girls, please don't fight. It's my wedding today and I don't want any of us bickering with each other." She said in a soft voice._

 _"Well, they started it. You know, asking you to talk about how you spend your honeymoon in details." Minako reasoned out._

 _Ami smiled and blushed a little when she heard the word "honeymoon". Truth be told, she is actually feeling nervous as to what would happen later when all the guests leave and she and Goku will be left alone all by themselves. The last time that he claimed her, he was very rough, and it's almost as if he had raped her._

 _But that is because he was upset and angry, and he hadn't admitted to her how he feels about her yet._

 _Now, however, things are totally different. He had already proclaimed his love for her, and she is now his wife._

* * *

 **AMI** couldn't help but blush and smile to herself once more when she remembered how their honeymoon went. Goku had been very gentle with her, but he was so passionate that she hardly slept all night. She even remembered waking up late the following morning if not for Goku waking her up and surprising her by bringing her breakfast in bed. He took care of their baby daughter while she ate, and afterwards, they spent the whole day strolling around with their daughter. For a few weeks after they got married, Goku refrained from training, he made sure to stay in the house almost all the time so he could spend time with his new family, and Ami greatly appreciated that, for there never was a day that she didn't feel loved.

She reached Gohan's previous room where she used to stay when she was still working for Goku, and found her husband there. It had already been converted to a nursery, and Goku had told her that once Michi grows up, the room would officially be hers.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought I'd find you here.." She said softly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I was just watching over our child. She had trouble sleeping awhile ago, so I sang to her and promised to watch over her while she sleeps, and that did the trick. She seemed to understand what I had said."

Ami sat next to him and looked at their baby daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. "Goku, she understands everything that we tell her." She said with a smile as she leaned against him.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. For a few moments, they just sat there, watching their little daughter sleep peacefully in her crib. Then Goku spoke, breaking the silence.

"Let's go to bed.." He told her.

Ami nodded as she stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead before she headed towards the door. Goku did the same before he followed her back to the room that they shared. When he entered, he saw Ami sitting on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Her nightdress had bunched up a little above her knees, giving him a good view of her petite and slim legs. He felt something stir in him at once as he sat on the bed and joined her.

"Goodnight Goku." Ami said as she leaned in to kiss him goodnight, however she was taken by surprise when he suddenly kissed her passionately while drawing her close to him at the same time.

When they parted from each other, he saw that Ami had a faint blush on her cheeks, and her lips were slightly swollen. He chuckled before he leaned to kiss her once more, this time, more hungrily as his hands started roaming her body, making Ami flinch against him.

He laid her down on the bed while continuing to kiss her, one of his hands cupping her breast and slightly massaging it while pinching her hardening nipple at the same time. When his lips left hers, he made sure to trail small, wet kisses from her lips down to her neck until he reached her breasts. Ami drew a hard breath when she felt him sucking on her breasts simultaneously, and she couldn't help but writhe in pleasure beneath him especially when he started kissing her down to her stomach until he reached her most sensitive spot. He teased and licked on her womanhood continuously while she grabbed fistfuls of his hair with her small hands. However, when he felt her almost coming to her release, he stopped and positioned his now rigid member against her opening, teasing her a little more by poking her with his tip, before sheathing himself inside her, making sure to fill her to the brim. He claimed her lips once more in a bruising kiss as her nails dug deep into his back, leaving nasty, crescent shaped marks on his skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he started thrusting and moving inside her, slowly at first until his pace changed. She tightened her legs around his waist as she finally reached her release, her body trembling as she coated his member with her juices. He crushed her to him as he reached his own release as well and filled her with his seed, his body quivering as he emptied all of his essences inside her. He collapsed on top of her and withdrew his lips from hers, while Ami had a dazed and faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. They remained like that for awhile, basking in the afterglow while at the same time trying to catch their breaths.

Goku looked at her and smirked when he saw her swollen lips. He planted a kiss on them once more, startling Ami and seemingly waking her out of her trance.

"Love you..." He whispered against her lips.

She looked at him and smiled before she tightened her arms around him. "I love you too." She said as she stroked his cheek softly. He smiled back at her before he rolled off of her and pulled her to him, making her lean against his chest. He then turned off the night light on the side table before wrapping his arms around her as she finally fell asleep contentedly while lying next to the one she loved most.

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
